What Lies Behind The Door The Unexpected or A True Love
by UchihaUzumaki723n1010
Summary: Disclaimer I don't own any of the rights to Naruto or Naruto Shippuden at all. All of the rights all still belong to Masashi Kishimoto this Fan Fiction is for entertainment only.
1. Chapter 1

**What Lies Behind The Door:**

 **The Unexpected or True Love?**

 **A Naruto Shippuden Fan fiction**

 **By: UchihaUzumaki723n1010.**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha's 28th Birthday Party. Part 1.**

 **Page 1.**

 **It was a cold eveing today in the Village of Konaha, Japan. The date was July 23rd, 2017. Ino, Naruto and Sakura were eatting dinner at Ichiraku Ramen Shop together; for it was 9:37 pm and the three of them were hungry after a long day of siting in classes.**

 **"Naruto?" Ino called his name.**

 **"Yeah, What is up Ino?" Naruto asked her wheal in between bites of ramen.**

 **"Well one of our classmates who is living with Sasuke Uchiha as his Housemate, Leanne Senju is her name," Ino started, but was cut off by Naruto,"Yeah I know her, what about her?"**

 **"Well she is throwing a party at The Uchiha House for Sasuke's Birthday today and she Invited the whole class to it." Ino said to Naruto the baka Blonde friend she has been good friends with for many years now. "Also, Naruto she invited your twin sister Mami to the Party." Ino added.**

 **"Ino, why should Sakura & I go to this stupid party that Sasuke's having any way?" he asked her.**

 **Ino now said to the dobe,"Because it's rare and it'll be so much fun! Also, there's going to be sake at the party." Just then to walk into Ichiraku Ramen Shop was a Tall Blonde Beauty, with two long pigtails on the both sides of her head tied up with orange hairties, an wearing the same outfit look as Naruto James Uzumaki or most know as Naruto Uzumaki had on. Her's was in a half shit/jacket in the colors of orange with the three black strips going accross at the bottom of the long sleeves and the bottom of it, at her diaphragam. The Woman had on a daisy duke type look of black shorts. Her her eye color is also the same as his and Just like Naruto, she had three whiskers on both her cheeks.**

 **Page 2.**

 **When she walked into Ichiraku Ramen shop, Everyone inside welcomed her and said, "Wlecome Back Ms Uzumaki-Chan! How was your Class Trip to the U.S.A?"**

 **With a welcoming smile the beauty replied to them, "It was fun! I loved San Diego, Califorina! And DisneyLand was EPIC!" The Beauty that entered, was none other then, Mami Rose Uzumaki or Mami Uzumaki who is Naruto's fraternal Twin-Sister and is older then him by 17 minutes. "Brother! So how was Sasuke-kun's 28th birthday day Party?" Mami asked him.**

 **Page 3.**

" **Mami-chan? Is that you sis? Why are you back home already? You still had two weeks left in the U.S. Did Mom and Dad get sick of you? Also how is our older brother doing? I heard that his class he took on the same trip that your class went on." Naruto chuckeled and gave his Twin-Sister a big smile. He now looked back at Ino again, "We're sorry Ino, but you see Sakura & I have other plans tonight, so we can't come to that Teme's Bithday Party." Naruto replied.**

" **Yes it's me baka! I just was missing My Raven haired Boyfriend and everyone else here. And NO! Mom and Dad didn't get sick of me baka!" Mami said to Naruto. When Naruto didn't reply to her she went on speaking, "So I made it back then in time before Sasuke's 28th Birthday came to a end. I can't wait to see him. And as for our older brother Naruto, I didn't see him for our paths didn't cross much yuh know, but he will be coming back home in two week if his class and him took the same trip as mine." Mami added.**

 **Ino now spoke again,"But Naruto! Leanne told me to make sure that you guys all come to the party. She even got your favorite ramen for you to eat tonight," Ino implored.**

" **Hey! So was I Invited to my Boyfriends 28st Birthday Party tonight Ino?" Mami Uzumaki asked Ino who had been her high school classmate.**

" **Oh Hey! Welcome Back Mami-Chan! And Yeah! You were, but not officially, for your going to be Sasuke's birthday surprise gift, the one he never thought he would get this birthday." Ino said to Mami.**

 **Naruto questioned Ino's statement from before. "Did you say what I think you said Ino, that Leanne got my favorite kind of ramen for Sasuke's Birthday Party tonight? Just how is it that Leanne knows what my Favorite kind of ramen is?"**

 **Page 4.**

" **She knows 'Cause Sasuke went and bought your favorite kind of ramen, for you once to eat at his place whenever you two hangout. So Leanne saw you eating it with him the last time you were at his place. So she went and bought a lot of it, hopping it would get you to come to his's Birthday Party tonight. " Ino stated, then she rolled her eyes sarcastically at him and added, "Did I stutter, Naruto? Yes, she did do that. So what are you waiting for? C'mon, let's go!"**

" **Hey! Guys Who is this Woman by the name Leanne? Is she new to our school?" Mami asked them all.**

 **Sakura now spoke, "No Mami, she is not. She is in most of.. make that all of the same classes as Sasuke."**

" **I think, that the two of them have the same classes 'Cause both of them want to becoming skilled deadly Anbu Ninja Assassins of Konoha Hidden Leaf Village." Ino added.**

" **Naruto, C'mon. It may be fun. Let's go to the party! And I know you can never turn down free ramen of any kind, 'cause ramen is your weakness, Naruto just like it is your sisters too." Sakura said to her boyfriend.**

 **"Yeah! You can believe it," Naruto exclaimed.**

 **Over now at The Uchiha House, a hour has now gone by and everyone Leanne had Invited to Sasuke's Birthday Party, had givein' her help with set everything up whell he was attening his Night Class at Konaha City University. Sasuke had just gotten back home now, an the time was around 10:47pm, when he got back home. He was not to thrilled about the huge Birthday Party that his good friend, and Housemate Leanne Ivy Senju had been putting together with most of there classmates for today once he returned back home. He was now about to unlock the house door, but was beaten to it by Leanne.**

 **Page 5.**

 **Sasuke's iner monolog now, "So Leanne was born on October 7, of the year 1989. She seems to always know just exactly when it is that I am going to be coming back home, so she will always open up the door for me before I can unlock it. Okay, so as for who her family is an all, she has only told me, that her Mom's name was Sasuri Yuki-Senju, an her dad was a member of the Senju Clan, She told me she has a big sister who Is Lady Tunade the 5th Hokage of the village.**

 **Leanne as well had told me that she had a little brother, but he passed away at the age of 10. She told me that her grandfather was the first Hokage Hashirama Senju. You see I myself was in the darkness for a very long time, but it was thanks to Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, my team mates and also my frenemies who both were fighting for me during that time back when I was a rogue ninja, an I was trying to destroy konaha the hidden leaf village, But now we're nologer frenemies anymore the three of us a good friends. I say this 'cause it was the two of them that helpped me find the right path to travel down and It had only hit me after the fact that my Housemate Leanne and myself, we both had shared something that let us to understand each other. That thing we both shared was that we were in the darkness still."**

 **Sasuke was now brought out of his iner monolog when Leanne had steped outside the frount door and she shut it behind her. Then she said to him, "Welcome back Home! And Happy 28st Birthday to You Sasuke!"**

" **Thanks, Leanne. So can we go inside now for it's cold outside?" Sasuke asked her.**

" **Not yet," she said as she pulled out of her pocket of her Jacket a Silk red tie and she now tied it over his eyes so he couldn't see.**

" **What is this for?" Sasuke asked her.**

" **You well find out once we are inside." she said to him as she grobed his hand, opend the door again and led him inside the Uchiha House.**

 **Page 5.**

 **Once they got inside and he heard Leanne shut the door and Lock it up. He still had the red silk tie tied over his eyes so he couln't see his suroundings at all. The Raven now heard everyone Shout in unison to him, "Surprise! Happy 28th Birthday Sasuke!" Leanne just before there classmate said that to him, had removed the red silk tie from his eyes.**

" **Thanks! Guys, all of you are the best of friends, that a emo guy like me could have as his friends." Sasuke said to his classmates Naruto, Mami [who had been in a transformation Jutsu an looked like Hinata right now] , Sakura, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Shi, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata [who had been in a transformation Jutsu an looked like Neji her cousin that died two years ago right now] and Shino.**

" **Your welcome, Sasuke . But there is one more Suprise Gift for you. One that you were not thinking you would be able to have this birthday." Leanne said to him. Then she looked at Naruto and Hinata next to him and gave them a wink. Whitch was the sing they came up with for when Mami can reviale heself at the party to Sasuke.**

" **Well? Just what is it and why did you just wink at Naruto and Hinata for Leanne?" Sasuke asked her.**

 **Now Mami who looked like Hinata walked over to The Raven and she franch kissed him deep. At that Sasuke turned bright red and became lost for words. Hinata pulled away then she made the hand signs to undo the transformation Jutsu right before the birthday boy. A few clouds covered her an after a few seconeds passed they were gone. Now standing Naked before him was Mami Uzumaki his Girlfriend for three years. Mami said, "SUPRISE! MY LOVE! HAPPY 28th BIRTHDAY BABE ! Tonight I'm all yours." Hinata who looked like Neji now undid her transformation Jutsu and she turned back to herself.**

 **He got so red and now had a boner that was making maters interesting. Mami saw that and smiled at him. It was now going on around eleven o'clock at night. By the time everyone had got into full on Party mood. The Music was now blaring and people were dancing and having a good time. Naruto was sitting in the kitchen now by himself eating ramen and drinking sake. Kiba had entered the room and now called out over the loud music, "Hey! Has anyone seen Sasuke or Mami anywhere?" No one answered him at first.**

 **Page 6.**

 **"Did you check the back yard? That's the last place I saw them, Kiba," Shino said, pointing toward the doors to the back patio. Kiba now walked off toward the back yard and stopped at the back door. He spotted Sasuke and Mami making out under a tree. He stood there motionless for a few minutes just watching the two of them.**

 **Gaara now entered the kitchen an was looking for another glass of sake, as Naruto finished up his ramen."Hey Gaara, have you seen Sakura-Chan around anywhere?" Naruto said, slurping up the last of his noodles.**

 **"I last saw her talking with Ino near Sasuke's bedroom, but I don't know where she is now," Gaara replied as he filled his glass with some more sake. Sakura then entered the kitchen, with Ino following behind her now and she said,"Hey Naruto, heard you were looking for me. What did you want?"**

 **"This is what I wanted you for," Naruto replied, pulling Sakura close. He was about to kiss her when Kiba entered the kitchen now, out of breath and panting heavily.**

 **"Kiba! Man, what is going on? why are you out of breath?" Gaara said.**

 **"You guys have got to follow me and see this," Kiba gasped, trying to catch his breath. "You are going to freak! Well more like get turned on by it." he added. Kiba now dragged Naruto, who took Sakura's hand, as she grabbed Gaara by his sleeve, dragging him behind her, Naruto and Kiba. Kiba dragged them all out to the back yard, where the three of them & Kiba saw Sasuke and Mami passionately making out.**

 **"Look at them," Kiba practically shouted. "They are totally wasted on sake!"**

 **"Yes they are, wow," Naruto exclaimed, his eyes nearly popping out of his head,"Sasuke can not hold his sake, can he? And my sister can not hold her sake, it looks like also. Ha-ha-Haha!" Naruto doubled over in laughter now. After a few minutes had went by Sasuke and Mami broke apart from their lip locking and Sasuke said in a slurred voice, "Oh, hey guys! Join the party!"**

 **Sakura said, "Wow! Sasuke you are so wasted! how many cups of sake did you have to drink?"**

 **Page 7.**

 **Sasuke, he says this while he is hiccuping a lot and having a hard time getting his words out, "I-I-I (hick-up) h-h-had (hick-up) t-t-three (hick-up) c-c-cups (hick-up) s-s-since(hick-up) t-t-the (hick-up) p-p-party (hick-up) s-s-started. (hick-up) w-w-why? (hick-up)" he said.**

 **Sakura said to him after she chuckles first,"Ha-ha-Ha-ha! Why don't you and Mami come back to the party and join everyone inside? and also no more sake for you, 'cause you Sasuke are flat drunk off you ass and that is only after three cups of sake." Sasuke nodded as he agreed with her cause he know if he doesn't do what she says, she will sucker punch him out of this universe. Once in side everyone all gathers in the Raven haired Uchiha's huge living room of the Uchiha clan home.**

 **Gaara speaks first and he asks everyone, "So what next, anybody have something fun we can do?"**

 **Naruto says,"Why not play a game?" Sakura adds, "Yeah sounds good, what game should we all play?"**

 **Sasuke adjusted himself, then he said to his friends, "How about we all play hide and seek?"**

 **Ino looked at him now and she said, "Really Sasuke! Just what are we all 5 years old, come on think of something fun."**

 **Naruto spoke now as he looked at Sakura, "I vote for Sasuke's game this is his home and he is one of the hosts of this party, so if he wants to play hide and seek than we all have to play it."**

 **Sakura got a bit frustrated with Naruto now and she said, "God-Damn! Naruto I hate it when you are right for once, fine I'm in."**

 **Naruto then asks everybody the same thing and they all say what Sakura did that they are in too.**

 **Shikamaru said, "Yeah, I'm in. It might be fun."**

 **Leanne said, "I'm down for that."**

 **Gaara spoke, "Hell why not, I'm in too."**

 **Ino said, "Fine I am down for it too."**

 **Page 8.**

 **Kiba said, "Since Sasuke came up with the game he is the seeker first. Sasuke whenever you are ready we are?**

 **Temari said, "Why not, I am also in."**

 **Kankuro spoke now, "I am up for some child like fun."**

 **Shi replied, "Me also."**

 **Shino said, "I am down as well."**

 **Hinata said, "I am up for it also. and Mami said last, "I am fucking so down for this! But no one touches my Raven. Got it!" She shot evil eyes to her brother Naruto as she said that last part. For she know that he we in love with her Raven more then just friendship or brothers like he says to her every time she questions him about it.**

 **Sasuke spoke now to Mami and to all his good friends,"Alright! 1,2,3,4...*as he is counting everybody goes off to find a hiding spot now*...5,6,7,8,9 and 10 ready or not here I come!"**

 **Sasuke checks out first the Back yard looking all around it for any of his friends and classmates, when he finds Ino behind a bush and spooks her, he says "found you! your out!"**

 **Then he goes into the house after finding no other people in the back yard, for they all know that was the obvious first place where he would look for them. Now he has started looking inside every room of the huge Uchiha mansion. Looking first in his older brother Itachi's old bed room. He goes over to the closet first thinking to him self *this is so a obvious place for a couple to hide inside of 'cause it is dark and small and great for making out in.* So he opens up the doors of the closet and finds Gaara & Kiba hiding inside together in a intense make out session inside it. **

**Page 9.**

 **Sasuke smirks a huge grin and instead of him saying to them, "found you two! your out" he closes the door leaves his brothers old bed room and let's them continue their lustful passionate make out session. He than says once in the hall out front of Itachi's old room out loud "Wow! Gaara and Kiba never saw that one coming. Than he starts to laugh "Ha-ha-Ha-ha!", but stops and puts back on his emotionless mask and goes looking in the empty bed room that used to belong to his mom and dad's when they were still alive.**

 **Once inside that room Sasuke was hit hard by the terrifying, painfully bloody images from the raven's past and almost made him cry while sitting on his knees with his head to them, but the raven held himself together. 'Cause he doesn't want the people around him and his classmates or friends to know he is not emotionless like they all think he is, because of his mask that he wears when around everyone.**

 **Really the only one who gets him, knows who the true/real Sasuke is and understands the raven is the blond boy and his Sister, who had a life similar to his and that is Naruto Uzumaki and Mami Uzumaki. Naruto and Sasuke have had a bond stronger then blood since the two of them were kids, witch the raven will soon realize the truth that bond holds for them both sooner then the raven wants.**

 **Sasuke looks in every square inch of that bed room and he finds nobody hiding in that room, so moves on to more places in the huge Uchiha home.**

 **It's now somewhere around 3:00am, Sasuke Uchiha...*who is still really drunk, but less now, then he was a few hours ago at around 1:30am*...now has fond everybody, but the blond boy Naruto Uzumaki. He found Mami last she was sleeping in one of the guest bedrooms in the house. Sasuke thinks to himself as he walked down the hallway from the guest room where he found Mami asleep, so cute like and also very drunk. He thinks, "if I were the dobe, where would I go to hide in the Uchiha house?" then it hits him and he says, "ah my bed room upstairs!" So the Uchiha goes upstairs to his bedroom.**

 **As he walks to hi room he says, "Today's Birthday was a lot of fun and I need to thank Leanne and the others for this part when I no longer am so drunk and have recovered from my hangover." When he gets to his bedroom he notices that the door to it, is open ajar. Once he walks inside, his eyes start searching the room. He finds the room is still clean, but the single bed is down on the floor and in use.**

 **Page 10.**

 **The raven says under his breath, "god-damn that dobe, that usuratonkachi and baka falling a sleep in my bed and looking like that." Then he screams to the blond asleep in his bed even thought it is now 3:30 in the morning and everybody that had came to his party are down stairs, or in one of the many guest room sleeping where ever they sit, stand or be at from drinking sake and partying hard and long to blasting music while playing a game of hide and seek.**

 ** _"hey get the fuck up and go sleep in one of the many rooms in this house you fucking usuratonkachi!"_ says Sasuke with a blush and anger in his voice. **

**The blond still asleep in the raven's bed moves onto his back and he has his left leg out of the comforter and his right leg is on top of it he has a huge grin plastered on his face in his sleep and he's also mumbling something witch is somewhat understandable words, which the raven haired boy hears them "Sasuke-kun I love you Sasuke-kun so much I love you Teme!" at hearing that the raven smirks and has no longer got the blush of anger but instead he has a deep red blush of embarrassment.**

 **Sasuke sits on the single bed next to Naruto and leans down. So now the raven's lips are just inches from the blonde dobe's sleeping so peaceful, calmly and without a care in the world like a child does and he can't help himself. The raven hired boy leans in and closes the gap between the two of them with a kiss on the blonde's lips. Naruto's thoughts. *"Huh what is this feeling that is overcoming my body, it's so nice and worm like a spring day is, Hey Kyuubi are you their?"**

 **Kyuubi says inside the blonde's mind to Naruto, "What do you want I am trying to sleep!"**

 **He says to Kyuubi, "You always are sleeping, you can go back to sleep once you tell me what this feeling is overcoming my whole body and why is it so nice and worm like a spring day is?"**

 **Kyuubi answers her host with, "What you are feeling Naruto is coming from you being kissed by the raven haired friend Sasuke Uchiha."**

 **Naruto says "Hum," then in his brain it finally clicks and his eyes open up with shock and confusion shown in the sky blue pools. The raven sees that the blond is no longer sleeping and stops kissing him.**

 **Page 11.**

 **Naruto is out of breath panting like a dog in heat. Once the blonds breath slowed down enough for him to talk he screamed to the raven still hovering above him on the bed "what the fuck are you doing! you Teme! and as I was sleeping, are you fucking out of your god damn mother fucking mind? what the hell? explain to me now? what were you thinking kissing me like that?"**

 **The raven did it now, he had to tell Naruto how he has felt for him from the first time they meet back when they we just kids or he would lose his only friend, ally and the only person that know who the real Uchiha Sasuke was. So he took a deep breath in and told the blond everything from the beginning up until now."listen and listen good Naruto cause I will be only telling all this to you once so keep you damn trip shut till I finish talking."**

 **The blond just nodded than Sasuke began explaining everything to Naruto in a way that he could understand him."Naruto-kun when you and I met for the first time I truly hated you with my every being, but after a few years with you I came to hate you less and less and I would show my true self around you and talk to you abut my family, what happened to my parents, how I wanted so badly to kill my older brother Itachi and did. Than we formed this bond we have today back when you were 10 and I was 11. Also when I was 13 and you were 12.**

 **I left the village of the leaf to go train and live with uncle Orochimaru who I had no clue he was my uncle till I met him after you had tried to stop me from leaving the leaf. I told you to wait for me to come back to you don't come looking for me or I'll have to kill you myself Naruto, but like the baka and dobe you are you never gave up on me, you known that the way I was going was not what I really truly wanted. You known I wanted to never leave you or the leaf.**

 **When you found me I was 17 and you were 16 you screamed at me to come back with you to the leaf but I went to you and told you in your ear so that only you would hear what I wanted to say "sorry dobe, but not now first I need to kill my brother Itachi than my uncle Orochimaru" and we fought again and the two of us had not seen each other in over 8 years. It was another two years after that when I had killed my brother and my uncle and one year after that, that we saw each other again.**

 **Page 12.**

 **You were ready for a fight but I just said to you,"I will go with you back to the leaf and once I serve my punishment, can you forgive me for leaving you and be my friend again?" Naruto you started to cry and told me "of cores, you Teme I have been waiting for you all this time have I not." So when we got back to the leaf I thought that I was going to be taking by the ANBU 'cause I was a rouge ninja, but none of them came for me.**

 **Did any one not see that I left the village you said no one know that you left the village or became a rouge ninja 'cause I didn't tell any one I just told all the villagers that you went on a special training quest with purvey sage and that when you got back it would be with me cause purvey sage told me to take you back cause he had other things needed to be done I said to you thanks Naruto. Now we are back and at Konoha City University to make a really long story seam short Dobe is this, I Love You! You Usuratonkachi-kun!"**

 **After the raven finished with his explanation that the blond ask for, he said to that blond in his usual teasing way "Now you can talk Naruto-kun, you Dobe." Naruto only heard the very last thing the raven had said to him in his expiation and that was the part about being in love with him, at picturing the image of (the raven, his raven haired boy saying what he did at the very end of his expiation) over and over inside his thick skull so it would stay burned into his mind.**

 **The blond turned a deep red in the face with heat and lust for the raven haired boy who just said to him "I Love You! You Usuratonkachi-kun!" Sasuke was getting mad and said sternly to Naruto "well Dobe give me some kind a answer or give me a rude teasing remake something just stop staring into space with your face a deep red and your eyes wide open like some child. will you!"**

 **Naruto said to the raven. "Sasuke-kun wow! do you really mean all of that Teme? was all that true? even what you said at the very end about how you love me."**

 **Sasuke answered him. "Yes you Dobe it all is! so are you going to give me a answer or am I going to have to make you give you me a answer?" The raven says with a big evil grain plaster on his face.**

 **Page 13.**

 **But before the blonde famine boy in front of him can answer, Sasuke kisses Naruto on the lips and rubs his knee up against Naruto's crouch causing the blonde to twitch down there. Sasuke felt the blonde boy becoming hard, so he pushed into the kiss more closing any space left between the two boys. Naruto pulled away from the raven who pulled him back to the kiss, but Naruto was not letting the raven in side his mouth like he wanted.**

 **So Sasuke cupped the blonds member tight with his hands through his clothing witch caused Naruto to scream out *Ahhhh* with that the raven slipped his tongue in side of Naruto's mouth than he began moving it in circles around Naruto's tongue, witch Naru did the same thing back to Sasuke's tongue changing the atmosphere in the room from dark feelings between them to a lively flowery lovey-dovey lustful one. That was making the room foggy with heat. Both the raven and his blond were fighting with their tongues for dominance over the other.**

 **Sasuke was trying really hard to keep his lust for the bold at bay till Naruto was ready for him but Naruto was making that really hard for him to do cause the muffled moons he was making at the two of them fought for domination over the other. Naruto broke from the hot kiss leaving a sticky string of saliva hanging from the mouth of the raven's and his own linking them together.**

 **Naruto was flushed with a deeper red in his cheeks than before and had a heavy shallow ragged breathing going on. he said to Sasuke " more! I want you to do more with me." at hearing that come from the blond boy's mouth the raven boy nodded in acceptance and slipped his right hand up the Dobe's shirt and with his left hand took the blond haired boy by the wrists, pulled his hands up over his head and he pined his Dobe's hands onto the bed. Then Sasuke with the hand that was up under Naruto's shirt pinched the blonde's right nipple between his thumb and index fingers and began to twist it in circles. With that the Dobe now shuddering beneath the Teme above him who was being a tease.**

 **Page 14.**

 **Sasuke brought his hot mouth to Naruto's ear and bit down on the Dobe's t ear lob slightly which the he felt through out his entire body and was not able to hold back his voice any longer, than let out *owe ooh Ahhhh* and said to Sasuke "hurry up already you fucking basted Teme you! stop teasing me and do more than what you are Baka." So at the blonde's request the raven pulled off his own shirt, jeans, navy blue boxers and than he pulled off Naruto's shirt, pants and orange colored boxer so that the blond was naked beneath his own naked self. Sasuke told Naruto to suck on his index finger, middle finger and ring finger of his right hand at that request the blond boy did so. After the blond got Sasuke's fingers nice and wet with his spit the raven pulled them out of Naruto's mouth and let go of the wrists of the blonds hands so his left hand was free to use how ever he pleased. Then Sasuke stuck his index finger into the blonds ass first moving it around just at the opening and pushing it in little at a time with that Naruto winced at the pain of Sasuke putting his fingers inside of him.**

 **Sasuke stuck in this time two wet fingers into the blonds ass and was moving them in, out and making a succoring movement with them to widen the ass of Naru. Naruto look like he was going to cry from being in pain mix with some pleasure. Sasuke put all three of his wet fingers that were wet with Naruto's spit and some of his own pr cum cause Sasu took own right hand and was rubbing his cock with it so it would go in to Naruto's ass a bit smoother when Naruto was ready for him to enter him with his cock. Naruto could not hold back what he wanted to say any longer so he let it out loudly "Fuck You Basted! hurry up already and use your cock and fuck me shirtless Teme! you fucking tease." With that said the raven haired boy obeyed his Dobe's request and stuck the head of his dick to the blonds opening and trusted into Naruto's ass.**

 **Naruto began to scream out in pain "owe owe fuck pull out don't move yet you Baka! Ahhhh st-stop." but at hearing the blond beneath him sounding like this the raven just keep moving in and out aiming his cock each time in different angles. It was like a few min into it when Sasuke felt Naruto's ass muscles getting tighter around his cock and the raven boy know just why he was nearing the spot the drove Naru crazy. Sasuke ask Naruto ,"How is it Dobe?."**

 **Naruto replied though vigorous heavy breaths, "I - I am in pain, but I can feel you Teme and it feels almost pleasurable. Your all the way inside me now right?"**


	2. Chapter 2

**What Lies Behind The Door: The Unexpected or A True Love?**

 **A Naruto Shippuden Fan fiction**

 **By: UchihaUzumaki723n1010.**

 **Chapter 2.**

 **Sasuke Uchiha's 28th Birthday Party. Part 2.**

 **and The Day After**

 **Page 1.**

 **We now leave Sasuke and Naruto to a scene with Kiba and Garra. We go Down stairs now to Sasuke's older brother's old bed room, in were Garra and Kiba are in their underwear and underneath the covers cuddling while having a conversion with each other.**

 **Kiba asks Garra, "Hay Garra what was your childhood like?"**

 **Garra says to Kiba, "Well not so nice."**

 **Kiba says back to him, "Really how's that? what happened that made your childhood not so nice Garra?"**

 **"Well you see Kiba my father before I was born had Chiyo seal Shukaku within me in hopes that I would become the ultimate weapon for Sunagakure as I was the only one of his three children to be compatible with the beast." said Garra.**

 **"Wow! that is harsh man!" Kiba said.**

 **Garra continued with telling Kiba about his painful childhood. "I was born premature and therefore I was an unusually small and frail infant before my mother Karura died she passionately held me vowing to always protect me."**

 **Kiba was speechless at what a sad story Garra's childhood was.**

 **Page 2.**

 **Garra went on "I was trained in Ninjutsu by my father, but was mainly raised by My maternal uncle Yashmaru and because of the power of Shukaku the villagers of Sunagakure hated and feared me, seeing me only for the monster sealed within me. A long story short Kiba my childhood was like Uzumaki Naruto's was very sad and filled with tunes of pain." Gaara started to cry at all of the terrible images that were brought back into his mind at talking about his past.**

 **Kiba said to Garra, "look here and listen well Garra no one and nobody will ever treat you like that ever again." *He takes Garra by the waste and gives him a comforting hug cause Garra is crying and in need of comforting.***

 **Garra looks up to Kiba and says "thank you Kiba for coming into my life, you are a great person and I love you!"**

 **Than the two of the fall asleep cuddled together. We now go back to Sasuke and Naruto who are just about to finish fucking the crap out one another.**

 **Sasuke than says "Did I hit your sweet spot just now Naruto?"**

 **The blonde beneath him can't get a answer out of his mouth cause he is lost deep in the clouds from the ecstasy and pleasure he's feeling from the raven above him who is not only fucking him in the ass and each time hitting his prostate glad, but is using his right hand to pump the blonde's cock, his left hand to pinch the hard nipples and his mouth to suck the inside of the blonde's thigh.**

 **Naruto manages to get out one thing and it's "Teme I-I-I'm going to cu-cu-cum"Just before the blonde releases his jelly and offspring all over his naked bare stomach the raven says "same!" and the two release their jelly and offspring at the same time, Naruto all over his naked bare stomach and Sasuke inside of Naruto. Then the two draft off into a peaceful dreamless slumber cuddling under the comforter of Sasuke's bed.**

 **Page 3.**

 **It's now about 11:30 in the morning on Saturday the 24th of July. Sasuke's massive 28th Birthday party was a blur to Everyone who went. Everybody was Just waking up now and they were all really hung over, from drinking way to much Sake the night before on Friday. The events of what happened yesterday on the day of the massive party that Leanne had threw for the raven haired Uchiha, was starting to come back a bit to Sakura, Ino, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and Kiba. Who were already awake and helping themselves to Sasuke's fridge and eating whatever they pleased for brunch.**

 **Sakura saw that Sasuke , Naruto, Mami and also Leanne had not come down stairs to eat with them all yet and so she now asked Gaara,"Gaara do you know why Sasuke, Naruto, Mami and Leanna are not awake and eating brunch with us?" asked the pink haired scarlet.**

 **"No I don't, but if I had to take a guess I would say," he paused now to try to remember last night, then he spoke again,"I would say that they all are still sleeping."**

" **Why would they all still be sleeping for?" Sakura asked him.**

" **'Cause last night, I heard loud screams and things coming from Sasuke's bed room and from the room That Ino and Leanne had both crashed and feel asleep in. and as for Mami, I think she had went home already for there was a note for all of us and one left for Sasuke on the coffee table when I cam down." said Garra the one tailed beast's host.**

 **The pink haired scarlet says. "Ah, Okay and Damn those two, fighting again. I am going up to Sasuke's room and having a good scream at them for fighting again. *Sakura leaves the table were the others are having brunch and goes upstairs to the raven's bed room.***

 **The female blonde Ino says to everyone at the table. "I swear to you all I didn't do anything with Leanne last night. I was to drunk that I just puked a lot before I passed the fuck out on the bed next to her. The screaming you heard Garra was not from me. That was all from Leanne."**

 **Page 4.**

" **What was all from me? God my head fucking is pounding. I am never drinking like that again." Leanne said as she came down the stairs and entered into the Kitchen now with Ino following behind her. "Yeah, what are you saying is all from me? And I agree Leanne." Ino said.**

" **It's nothing you two need to worry about. Come and eat brunch with us all." Kiba said to the two.**

 **Upstairs with Sasuke and Naruto in Sasuke's room, Him and the dobe are sleeping for now peacefully cuddled closely, arms around the others naked bodies. With the comforter now on the floor and the top sheet is the only thing covering their lower bodies from showing their bare naked bodies.**

" **Sasuke and Naruto are in for it this time, Sakura is going to punch them clear into the next universe for sure." Tenten joked.**

" **Yeah!" Shikamaru said.**

 **Back upstairs again. Sakura does not knock on the door before she walks into Sasuke's room, she just walks inside, turns on all the bright lights in the raven's bedroom and she sees that Sasuke and Naruto are in the same bed sleeping. They were sleeping so peacefully like children. At seeing that she freaks out and screams loud at them, _"Sasuke! Naruto! Wake Up? And what the fuck are you two doing in the same bed? get the fuck up Sasuke! Naruto!"_**

 **Their eyes now open with shock at hearing Sakura's voice. Sasuke and Naruto's heads were both pounding from huge hang overs they both had.**

" **God Sakura-Chan! We are up." Naruto said to his Girl with a groggy tone of voice that was a bit frustrated with her for waking him up the way she did.**

" **Fuck, Sakura we are up." Sasuke said to her.**

 **Page 5.**

 **It was then once both of there eye had adjusted to the Lights. The two of them had now saw that each of them were Naked and covered in makes and bruises all over their bodies, they brake apart fast and stood up on the opposite sides of the bed now. Sasuke and Naruto did that thinking that they both were not completely Naked and were still wearing boxers.**

 **Sakura lets out a loud scream and yells now at the two of them,"Fuck baka's! What the hell? Will you two put on some clothing, God damn! An Just Why are you both fucking naked for?" she says with her backside to them now and bright red in her face.**

 **The two boys look at each other once more and turn deep red. They grab their boxers and pants put them on and said simultaneously, "well we um…" Sakura cuts them off before they can finish and says "don't tell me, I don't want to know. Just get cleaned up, then come down to eat something. Last night whatever happened between you both when you were really drunk. I don't need to know, for I am sure you both don't know what happened between you last night." When they both said nothing she spoke again.**

" **We will not tell anyone that you two fucked last night when you both were smashed and you don't need to even tell me that you two did it, cause I know you Sasuke, Naruto from when we were all kids and I could tell back then the two of you had a thing for the other." she added.**

" **It's not like that Sakura? Sasuke and are are like family that is all." Naruto said to his Girl.**

" **If you say so Naruto." Sakura said and with that she walks out of the raven's bed room and back to everybody down stairs.**

 **Naruto bends over with his hand on his ass and says "fuck man! my fucking ass hurts thanks to you, you Teme! now I am going to have a hard time sitting down on my ass for at lest a week tops, you could have went slow. it was my first time with my Asshole."**

 **Page 6.**

 **Sasuke looks at the blonde standing across from him and says to him,"Not my fault dobe. How about you take a shower first then when you are done I will take mine. Do you have some clothing to were or should I lend you some of mine?"**

 **Naruto gives the raven a evil glare, than still glaring over at the raven with a evil look says. "No I don't, for I thought we all would be going back to our homes after your Birthday party ended. So I don't have anything to wear and yes I need to Borrow something of yours. My boxers are not that dirty, so I can were them again. *Time Laps..***

 **Sasuke and Naruto had finished with their showers and were now down stairs eating brunch with the others. Naruto when he came down stairs was wearing one of Sasuke's casual hooded sweatshirt hoodie style jackets, that had The Uchiha Clan symbol on the center of the back, an was in the colors of black, red, and white. He was also wearing one of his T-Shirts that was in the color of navy blue, an had a Black Raven surrounded by gray clouds of smoke around the Raven's feet. The Eye of the Black Raven on the T-Shirt was a Mangekyou Sharingan just like Sasuke's dead older Brother Itachi Uchiha had.**

 **Now as for the pants he was wearing they were black ripped skinny jeans and for the shoes he had on, they were his own shoes that were the colors of Black, Orange and white in a Emo Goth converses style high top with buckles that strapped in a cress-cross way, and also had laces. The other classmates saw the evil looks that were being shot between the raven and the blonde boy, which it made eating with them really uncomfortable. So every one, but Sakura got up and headed to the living room.**

 **Leanne put on the TV on to some kind of foreign reality show, that because they are all still kinda hung over they thought that it was really hilarious and everyone had bust out into laughter,*Ha-ha-haaa! Ha-ha-Aaaa-Ha-ha!* Sakura finally gets tired of her two best friends giving evil looks to each other and she says to them both, "Alright! you two just stop being angry, you are best friends make up already.**

 **Page 7.**

 **God can't the two of you just get along for once? What happened the other night is done. You got smashed ,ended up Fucking each other and now you are wanting to Kill the other for it. Just grow some balls you two and try to forget it completely when it dose finally all come back to you."**

 **Sasuke looks to Naruto again, who is still giving him the evil eyes and he says to him, "I'm sorry dobe. Next time I will take it slower then I did last night with you I should have keep in mind that it was your first time. I'm sorry can you forgive me?"**

 **Naruto just looked to Sakura and was wanting nothing to do with the baka Teme sitting beside him eating his brunch like he did nothing wrong the other night.**

 **Sakura said to them "really you two kiss and make up already this is not like the two of you being quit like this god Naruto as Sasuke said to you that he was sorry for what he did last night when you both got smashed, just forgive him you know him just like I do and for him to say that he is sorry to anyone is rare; Sasuke, Naruto does have every right to be mad with you. It was his first time and you did not go slow with him."**

 **Naruto says to his Girlfriend, "Wow! Sakura babe this is not like you to help out others this way and with this kind of situation you have grown up. I am proud of you and I love you my Sakura Blossom."**

 **"Yeah Sakura, I agree with the dobe next to me. You have grown up a lot over the years." Sasuke said to her.**

 **The blonde boy turned back to the raven and told him. "What my Sakura Blossom had said about us is right on the mark, this is not like us to be like this at all Teme. So I forgive you, you baka asshole Teme you!" Naruto said *with a teasing smirk plastered on his face.***

 **Page 8.**

 **Sasuke got up from his place where he sat beside the blonde boy. Than he bare hugged Naruto from behind and said to him "Thank you Usuratonkachi, you dobe!" Sasuke now brought his mouth to the blonde's ear and he whispered now in a soft tone of voice,"I love You Dobe!" Then he took Naruto's cheeks with his hand and brought him into a kiss.**

 **Naruto pulled away from the kiss and said to Sasuke, "What the fuck was that for? You fucking Teme and you did that to me in front of Sakura who I am dating."**

" **Sorry Naruto I guess I am still a tad bit drunk, and I did that just know forgetting that you and Sakura are dating. Sorry Sakura about that."**

" **Don't do that to me again? And you still have other company to attend to also, not just Sakura and I." Naruto said to Sasuke.**

 **Sakura squalled and became red in the face with embarrassment and other kinds of emotions that were having to do with Yaoi or Boy on Boy sex.**

 **We time laps now to about around 3:00 in the after noon, and everybody but Leanne who is living with Sasuke Uchiha , has left the party and went back to their homes.**

 **"Leanne can we talk?" Sasuke asked her.**

" **Yeah, sure." she said to him.**

" **So, I last night did something to Naruto Uzumaki that I think fucked up our friendship."Sasuke said.**

" **Let me guess, You last night got really smashed from the Sake an so did Naruto, but not as smashed as you, for he is better at holding his alcohol then you are. So when you and him were smashed, you ended acting on your bottled up hidden feelings of Love for him you have been keeping, for him locked up inside you for many years out." Leanne replied.**

" **Yeah, I did." The raven said to her.**

 **Page 9.**

" **So what is it Sasuke that you did to him last night?" she asked Sasuke.**

" **I..." he turned red in the face as the memory of what happened between him and Naruto last night came back to him now.**

" **I fucked him hard all night." Sasuke told Leanne.**

" **Sasuke give Naruto some time to presses all that went down between you both last night." Leanne said.**

" **Yeah you are right." Sasuke said.**

 **Now with Naruto who was back at his house. "Mami-Chan, Granny Tsunade, Pervy sage I am home."**

" **Welcome Back home Brother ! So how was Sasuke-kun's 21st birthday day Party?" Mami asked.**

" **It was fun, but I really don't want to talk anymore about it. I am going to be in my room sis please come get me later when it is time to eat lunch?" Naruto said to her.**

" **Sure can, brother see you later." Mami said to him.**

" **Thanks, see you later sis." Naruto said. Then he went up to his room, shut his door and he locked it behind him.**

 **Naruto was re calling all of the events that happened yesterday between him and the Raven.**

" **GOD! Fuck That TEME! Now What do I Do? Fuck!" Naruto shouted in frustration now alone in his bedroom.**

" **I'm dating Sakura-Chan and am happy with her, but that Fucking Raven, came along, and he fucking tells me that he has been fucking in love me from the first time we met and we shared that fucking accidental kiss back when we were 10 and 11 yeas old." said Naruto with a bit more frustration now to his voice then before.**

 **Page 10.**

 **"Well you said that you loved him first in your sleep the other night Naruto and I would know for we share a body. So I know everything you think, say,feel or do." the voice that now spoke, had said his Host Naruto. With a deep dark tone to it.**

 **The voice came from Kyuubi the 9 tailed Fox Beast inside of Naruto, that only he can hear her speaking.**

 **Naruto said to Kyuubi, "I do love him, I love him so much, that's way I had keep going after him back then for so long. When Sasuke left the village cause I did not want to loose the one I love the most." he then added, "I was A complete baka to have feel for Him."**

" **So Naruto, What do you want to do? Do you want to break up with Sakura and be with Sasuke Uchiha?" Kyuubi asked her host.**

 **"I don't know, what I want to do Kyuubi," Naruto said to her.**

 **Kyuubi said, " Take some time and do some soul searching to find inside yourself the answer as to If you want to Be with Sasuke Uchiha or stay together with Sakura Haruno. Then and only then Naruto when you know what the answer that comes from your heart is. Should you make your choose." Naruto calls up Sakura now on his cell phone and she picks up right away and says, "hey Naruto when are you coming to see me? we didn't get to finish that kiss that I was so looking foreword to."**

 **Naruto replays to her with, "How about now. Can you came over to my place and we can pick up where we left off. Once you arrive at my house, park your car in the garage. Mami is home so she most likely will be the one who gets the door for you. After you and her chat some just come upstairs to my room and I will let you inside." She says to him, "Okay, and Yeah I will drive over now see you in a bit Love!" and then the two hang up there cell phones. Sakura-Chan now leaves her house and she goes to her garage where she gets into her 2014 Sakura color Pink colored Camaro with Cherry Blossoms on the driver side door and on the Passenger side door.**

 **Page 11.**

 **She then buckles up her set belt, starts up the car, adjusts all of her mirrors and she then drives off in her nice fast sports car over to Naruto's. Once she arrives to his house she does what he had said to her on the phone to do when she got there, an that's parks her car in his garage. Now she gets out of the car, locks it up, shuts Naruto's garage door, walks over to his front door and she rings the door bell. Mami answers the front door after she heard the door bell ring.**

" **Hello Sakura-Chan!" Mami says to her.**

" **Hello Mami-Chan!, Is your brother home?" Sakura asked her.**

" **Yeah, come in he's upstairs in his bedroom. Do you want me to get him for you?" Mami asked her.**

" **No thanks, I know where his bedroom is at Mami-Chan. I'll got to him, plus he knows that I was coming by so he told me to just go to him room when I got here." Sakura said to Mami.**

 **Page 12.**

" **Okay, then see you Later Sakura and Have fun, but not to much fun if you get me. You two be safe." Mami said to her as she was now walking up the stairs to Naruto's room. Sakura turns red and gives Mami a nod and then she walks the rest of the way up the stairs. Once she get to the top she goes down the hallway to the right-side and then she stops in front of Naruto's room.**

 **Sakura now Knocks on his bedroom door and waits for him to open the door. Naruto unlocks his room door and he opens it for Sakura now. Before he could say anything to her. Sakura kisses Naruto on his lips and he can't help but kiss her back. Before he gets distracted, he backs away from the pink haired scarlet and says to her "I am sorry Sakura-Chan, for cheating on you. I do love you, but after all that happened between Sasuke and I yesterday,"**

 **He stopped and took a deep breath, then he let it out and wet on,"I am confused now as to who I feel is my True Love."**

 **Sakura told Naruto, "I could tell, so then what do you want to do Naruto?"**

 **"I want to fuck you so hard that your pussy will be throbbing for more." Naruto said to his beautiful Girlfriend.**

 ***Time Laps* Mami who was down stairs sitting in the living room, watching T.V now when her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID on her cell and she saw the name Sasuke Uchiha. Her face lit up with a huge smile. She picked it up now and said to him with excitement in her voice, "Hello! Sasuke-kun!"**

 **Sasuke asked his blond girlfriend who is the Dobe's twin sister, "Hello beautiful! So do you want to go out on a Date with me right now Mami?"**

 **Page 13.**

 **Mami answered him,"Yeah! I'd love to. Can we go out for a walk together at** **Senju Park** **?"** ***Senju Park is a large forest area in Konohagakure, that is associated with the Senju Clan. It contains a giant tree which is surrounded by a pond and a playground.***

 **Sasuke said to Mami, "Then it's a date! I'll be over soon, so meet me outside your house."**

" **Okay Love see you soon." Mami said to her Uchiha.**

 **It was around 5:00 pm maybe even later than that by the time that Sasuke had arrived at the Uzumaki House. Sasuke was sitting outside the Uzumaki House in his 2014 Matte Blue DMC Lamborghini Aventador with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the front hood.**

 **Page 14.**

 **Naruto was inside the house setting the kitchen table for him and Sakura who had just walked over to set the food onto it. Once the table was set and the food was set out, Naruto and Sakura sat down to eat. Mami who was in her room now when Sasuke called her again. She picked up her cell phone and said now, "Hello! Sasuke-kun!"**

 **Sasuke said when she picked up," Hey Love, I'm now outside your house waiting for you to come out so we can go on our date."**

" **Be right down babe, I just need to say bye to Naruto and Sakura first." Mami said to her Raven.**

 **When Mami came down stairs, her Brother and Sakura saw her and what she was wearing.**

" **You look nice Mami, are you going out on a date this evening with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked her.**

" **Yes, I am. He is outside now we are going to Senju Park." Mami said.**

" **Have fun sis and don't get angry with Sasuke if he says something to you about what happened yesterday." Naruto said to her.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What Lies Behind The Door: The Unexpected or A True Love?**

 **A Naruto Shippuden Fan fiction**

 **By: UchihaUzumaki723n1010.**

 **Chapter 3.**

 **I Kissed A Uchiha and Loved It**

 **Page 1.**

 **Sasuke now sent a text message to Mami saying, "I am still waiting for you outside are you coming out real soon?"**

" **Yeah, I am walking outside now." Mami texted back to him. As she was stepping out the door Mami said to Naruto and Sakura,"I'll see you both tomorrow, For I am going to be sleeping at Sasuke's tonight." Then she left and walked over to Sasuke who had now been leaning up against the Passenger side door of his car.**

 **Page 2.**

 **Mami was wearing her Indigo blue color cloak with a red rope closure, she had on a similar outfit to the one that her brother wears now a orange an black striped jacket with light gray short shorts, black thigh-high socks, an a light gray and black color finger less glove that goes up her arm half way as for her hair Mami never goes anywhere if she doesn't have her two orange scrunchies where her pony tiles begin.**

 **"hey Sasuke!" Mami said.**

 **"Wow! Love, you look beautiful." replied the raven to her.**

 **"Can I get a kiss?" Mami asked with a blush.**

 **"Oh I see you need a kiss, well you got it." with that said Sasuke took Mami by her waste and brought her into a passionate kiss.**

 **Back inside again with Naruto and Sakura who after Mami left had said grace first before eating dinner, thanking God for the wonderful meal they were about to have and than ending the grace with AMEN. They had just began to eat without any talking, when Sakura broke the quietness between them she said, "Naruto?"**

" **Yes my Cherry Blossom, What's up?" Naruto asked her. "Well, it's about Mami, Just how do you think she will take the news when Sasuke tells her about what you and him did last night?" the pink haired scarlet asked him.**

 **Page 3.**

" **I am going to say not to well, Mami is like our mom was, so she most likely is going to rip him a new ass and she will punish him. Not sure how she will go about punishing him though." Naruto said in reply to Sakura's question.**

 **The two where now done eating dinner and Sakura helped Naruto do the dishes so that clean up would get done quicker. Kyuubi's dialog from inside her host Naruto's body. The kiss, it was like nothing that Naruto had felt before with other guys or with Sakura. And that baka, he has kissed his fare share of kisses with both guys and girls before, but they were not like that kiss. The only other time that I can recall my host Naru having a kiss like that was when he turned 18 and was drunk for the first time, he, Sasuke, Kiba and Garra went out to a night club with Hinata, Ino and Tenten. Naruto and Hinata kissed and it made him feel the same he is now.**

 **An just like that time back then, an the one he had with Sasuke yesterday before the two fucked each other, it sent Naruto's whole body and mind into a hot mess. I thought that I was going to die from how hot it was inside him. On top of that Sasuke Uchiha who he fucked yesterday has been fulling up this baka's head all day today. Making it really hard for me to get any peace for his body like the other day gets hot inside to where it yet again makes me feel like I am going to die."**

 **Page 4.**

 **Naruto now took notice of Kyuubi who was pacing around inside of his mind, so he asked her,"Are you OK? Kyuubi, you look like you are about to pace yourself out of my body, what is the matter and what is it that is on your mind?"**

 **Kyuubi said nothing to her host, but instead for the first time in her many years of painful memories she went through with the may hosts she had before Naruto, had now broke down in front of somebody she had for her host.**

 **Naruto who was now inside his mind said to her, "Kyuubi just let everything you have on your mind and are holding inside out." Then she began to bawl heavy tears into her palms wheal sitting on her knees as Naruto who had now sat next to her on the floor beside her inside his mind holding her in a comforting almost motherly way.**

 **Kyuubi, finally gave up and instead of crying into her palms wheal sitting on her knees some more, had laid now in Naruto's lap, as a baby 9 tailed fox form and she cried into his lap. Naruto, he didn't care that his pants were getting drenched with her fox tears and nose snot, 'Cause even though Kyuubi was a pain in his head and in his body sometimes. Him and her they needed the other. Naruto wanted nothing more than to be their for her and make her like him as her host. So he just let Kyuubi cry to her heart's content on his lap.**

 **Page 5.**

 **After she had stopped crying, she'd passed out in her cave inside his mind and was letting her guard down in front of someone, that was something that the 9 tailed fox hybrid had never did before ever.**

 **Naruto now said softly,"God when Kyuubi looks so child like, when her guard is down like this. She really doesn't seem so bad and tough. This Kyuubi is some what kind and sweet yet at the same time she is still strong and grown up looking." It was now around 9:30pm Naruto had been sitting in the same spot on the floor not moving much, because he was sleeping with his head laying down on Sakura's lap and she didn't want to wake him up from his slumber.**

 **Sakura's legs were now asleep and numb from not moving them so, Sakura now brought Naruto out of his Mind by rubbing his cock through his pants. He finally starting to move and wake up from his slumber when he felt a tingling sensation coming from his groin. His slumber was caused by crying. That was really caused from Kyuubi who was crying not him. Naruto's eyes had slowly began to open up so that he could see his Cherry Blossom's lovely eyes, before opening up his eyes completely.**

 **Sakura looked down at him and she said, "Feel better love?" as she wiped his eyes of any gunk and then looked him right into the baby blue pools of his eyes with a caring grin on her face.**

 **Page 6.**

 **"Better, I needed that nap. Thank you Sakura-Chan for letting me sleep on your lap. I hope that I didn't cause you to much Paine love." Naruto said. Then he now sat up fully, stood up and he walked over to the sofa, an sat down on it.**

 **"Never, can anything you do cause me pain or trouble." said Sakura to him. Then she got up and went straight to Naruto's bathroom to pee, 'cause she really needed to.**

 **Page 7.**

 **When Sakura was done using the bathroom she went and sat on the sofa next to him. They watched a Japanese action/romance movie that was two hours long. By the time it was done it was already going on around 11:30pm, so Sakura got up, stretched out her body than said to Naruto, "Lets take a bath together shall we?" wheal holding out her hand to the blonde who was still sitting on the sofa.**

 **He smiled at her and then Naruto took the outstretched hand of his Cherry Blossom in his own and they went to take a bath together.**

 **After they finished bathing the two tried to get some sleep. It's now about 12:00 in the morning the next day,Sunday. Sakura and Naruto were now laying down in the bed under the comforter cuddling close to each other. Sakura asked Naruto, "Hey you sleeping yet love?"**

 **Her blonde answers her with, "No, not yet I can't sleep my mind won't let me." Then he questioned her,"how about you babe?"**

 **Now Sakura climbed on top of her blonde boyfriend, brought her lips to Naruto's and was Kissing him. He began to have thoughts that were making sleeping not easy for him. He had thoughts like.. "It was wrong to feel the way he is starting to feel for a boy, when that boy is dating his sister and he is dating Sakura, but he just couldn't stop this felling whatever that the feeling is and is making him hot for and turned on by whenever he thinks of Sasuke Uchiha.**

 **Page 8.**

 **He also had thoughts like, This is making him want to gave into the crazy feeling he has started to have for the Uchiha and what to be with him and kiss him more. And one other that had nothing to do with the Uchiha or Sakura, but with Hinata Hyuga his classmate. Who during their High School Graduation told him that she have always been in love with him, but he had to tell her then, "I am sorry Hinata but I'm already dating Sakura-Chan right now, but if her and I break up for some reason be it I come to like you or end up falling in love with you of someone else other then you, I hope then you can tell me again."**

 **He looked to Sakura who now was resting her head on his chest and he said to her. "Hey babe?" but she said nothing for she fell fast asleep for it was 12:30am. Naruto sighed and he said to her, "Night love sleep well." then he too fell asleep.**

 **Over at the Uchiha house now Mami and Sasuke had gotten back to Sasuke's house at around 9:30pm yesterday. Leanne Senju opened the door for them before Sasuke could, like always and she said to them as they walked inside the house, "So did you two have a fun Date?"**

 **Sasuke had not heard her for he was lost in side his mind as thoughts had been running around all over the place like wild fires in his mind...**

 **Page 9.**

 **Thoughts like "What is wrong with me?, Way did I say all that to Naruto?,Why did I have sex with him? When I am happy in love with his sister Mami Uzumaki?, How am I to tell Mami about what happened between me and Naruto at my birthday Party when I was really fucking drunk? And If I do tell Mami, can she forgive me for it?" and like lots more.**

" **Sasuke! Did you not hear me?" Leanne asked him.**

" **Sorry, I did hear you and We did Leanne, so now the two of us are going to go up to my room for the night." Sasuke said to her after he came out of his head.**

 **Mami now said, "We haven't formally met yet, My name is Mami Rose Uzumaki! It's nice to meet you."**

" **I'm Leanne Ivy Senju, and It's nice to meet you two Mami. Sasuke is always talking to me about you." Leanne said.**

 **Sasuke's breathing was picking up and now his mind was becoming filled up with images of Mami doing dirty things to him in his room. Sasuke was beginning to get impatient with his housemate Leanne now 'Cause he was not into chatting anymore.**

 **Page 10.**

 **So he pulled at Mami's jacket to catch her attention now.**

 **Mami knew just what it was that had now speed up his breathing to an a shallow heavy panting. So they both said at the same time, "We are going to bed Leanne, well see you tomorrow."**

 **In Sasuke's room now. The only thing that had linked to two right now was a string of hot sticky saliva hanging form their mouths. The raven's manhood was starting to become really uncomfortable pressing up against his hugging pants, so he slipped them off with a fast moving effort along with his t-shirt. After Sasuke had finished taking off his clothing, he put a hand on his blonde's face, kissed her teasingly this time and than he took his hand that was resting on Mami's face and he began trailing downwards from her face, to her neck, then moving over the cotton fabric of her Red t-shirt she was wearing under her Jacket.**

 **When the raven haired boy had reached the bottom of his blonde Girlfriends Red t-shirt, he'd now slipped his hand up underneath the clinging Tee and had began moving his hand upwards to Mami's chest. Mami now shuddered from the feel of Sasuke's cold as ice hand trailing up her worm body.**

 **Page 11.**

 **Sasuke than stopped moving his hand underneath his Sexy Girlfriend's Tee and brought it out from the Tee so that he could have both of his hands to pull off her shirt. When the shirt was no more he then with one hand undid Mami's Orange lace bra and brought his lips to the bare tan skin of her chest. He started kissing downwards till he had reached Mami's pelvis, he stopped there leaving his lips barely touching her tan skin. With that Mami shuddered again, but this time it was from the feel of her boyfriend's hot pale pink lips kissing down her chest to her pelvis.**

 **Mami's P.O.V~**

 **Mami's thoughts,"Through out all of my life I never once had any doubt in my mind that Sasuke and I had a bond just like my brother and him also have a similar bond. I though that mine and Sasuke's bond was more then just good friend's. Hell I knew from the first day that I had met him that I was going to be in for a hell of a journey with this raven haired boy." Mami's thought were cut off for her mind was becoming lost in the ecstasy. She now tried hard to bring her self back to her thoughts once more.**

 **Page 12.**

 **Mami's thoughts again, "why the hell do I love this Uchiha for? And how the hell did I even come to love Sasuke? I don't know how or why, but I can't stop this felling could it be love? As hard as I've tried to stop it or even ignore, it always is the same thing. All I could ever think about was wanting that Uchiha to be mine and as I'm laying in the bed with Sasuke over at his place. I feel like I have found the thing I had been missing for so long and I am no longer alone in the dark."**

 **Then I hear Sasuke ask me "Hey Mami are you alright? Let me know if you what me to slow down." and that brings me out my thoughts and back to my seances. So I answers him back saying, "I am. By the way Sasuke I love you."**

 **Sasuke's face got more red and he said to Mami, "I love you too Babe. Thank you for giving me the best 5 years ever."**

 **Mami then said to him, "Same, Now Sasuke please, I can't wait anymore. Fuck me!" When I don't hear him say anything back, I thought it was cause he was thinking of how he would answer me back, but I then feel Sasuke move from the bottom of the bed where he was kissing my pelvis and inner thighs to now on top of me.**

 **Page 13.**

 **And before I can say anything to him, he brings his lips to mine and starts kissing me and I'm lost in the ecstasy once again.**

 **Sasuke P.O.V~**

 **"Just when did I come to love Mami? And What about her makes me want to sacrifice myself to save her from danger? As long as I can remember the only one I ever wanted to be close to has always been,well no one that is till I meet Mami Uzumaki in elementary school. Everyone else in my life was never really that important to me and I could not care less about if they wanted to get close to me. That is why I pushed everyone away except for my Girlfriend Mami of now 5 years and her brother Naruto. I had tried to push both of them away but they never left me.**

 **Even when my uncle Orochimaru came along, kidnapped me, nearly killed me, turned me into his puppet, made me so much more stronger than them and my brother Itachi put together had been, forced me to leave Mami, Naruto and the village and what friend's I did have, to become a rouge ninja, when I was 13. After years an years of putting up with my uncle who was a snake.**

 **Page 14.**

 **I had gained so much power that I had turned against my brother Itachi, an my uncle Orochimaru and I killed them both, I also had fought against my best friend's who were trying to save me. Mami and Naruto were the only ones that knew the real me and who never gave up on me." Sasuke thought to himself as he was making out with Mami now.**

 **It was now Sunday morning of the first weekend of their summer vacation. The raven woke up first at 10:00am finding a sleeping sexy blonde beside him. Trying not to make to much movement or noise as he gets out of the bed, just so he won't wake Mami from her slumber. Sasuke walks over and takes form his dresser a pair of boxers, a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, he then goes and uses the bath to freshen up. Once he's all fresh, he gets dressed and then goes down stairs to make some breakfast for him and Mami.**

 **Leanne was already downstairs and had made breakfast for everyone. Sasuke said to her, "That looks good Leanne, you didn't have to do this."**

" **I know, but I wanted to for you are always doing the cooking for us." Leanne said to him. Then she added, "Why don't you go and wake up your sexy girlfriend who is sleeping in your bed stark naked I bet, from all the sounds I head last night."**


	4. Chapter 4

**What Lies Behind The Door: The Unexpected or A True Love?**

 **A Naruto Shippuden Fan fiction**

 **By: UchihaUzumaki723n1010.**

 **Chapter 4.**

 **Love and sexy magic & **

**After the Events of the First Night Alone. Part 1.**

 **Page 1.**

" **You could hear you from your room?" he asked her as he became bight red.**

" **Yeah, my bedroom is right next to yours and the wall are thin." She said.**

" **I am sorry if we ended up making it hard for you to get any sleep." he said then he went back upstairs to his room to wake up Mami. Mami awakes from her slumber at 10:30am. 30 minutes after Sasuke had woke up. Sasuke now walking into his bedroom and saw she was up. He saw her standing next to his bed Naked. Mami saw him and said, "Good Morning Love!" as she walked over now to his dresser to grabs one of his T-shirts. That she puts it on over her naked body.**

" **Mami?" he said.**

 **Page 2.**

" **Yeah?" she said to him.**

" **Leanne made us all breakfast so after you freshen up come downstairs and eat with me." Sasuke said.**

" **Okay!" she said to him then she went to the bathroom and took a shower. When she was all done and dressed, she goes downstairs and joins Sasuke and Leanne and the three of them eat breakfast together. When they all finished, her and Sasuke go to the kitchen sink and they clean up all the dishes. As the two were washing them, Mami moves to behind Sasuke and she wishes her Raven a good morning with a kiss. Before it can get steamy for they were not alone right now, she pulls away from the kiss and she asks her raven haired boyfriend, "so what are we going to do today?"**

 **Leanne looks at them and she says, "Well I leave you two to be alone, I have things to do right now anyway going to meet a old friend who I meet when I was in the U.S she live here now so we are going to reconnect. Have fun guys."**

" **We will and you too Leanne." Mami said to her as she was leaving the house.**

 **Page 3.**

 **"we could go out on another date?" the raven asked with hopeful anticipation.**

 **"Really!" Mami exclaims. Then she heads over to the door like a puppy dog wanting to go outside to play. At seeing her this joyous about going out on another date with him Sasuke smiles and lets out a chuckle. Before Sasuke grabs his house keys and car keys he says to Mami, "Babe your not going to go out today in just one of my T-shirts and nothing else are you?"**

" **Oh right, Hold one I will be down soon. Give me 15 minutes to get ready." Mami said as she ran up the stairs again to get ready. After 15 minutes Mami came downstairs. Mami and Sasuke got to his 2011 Matte Blue DMC Lamborghini Aventador with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the front hood, that was parked at the top of the long driveway of the black metal gated Uchiha Mansion. Before Mami was able to open her own door Sasuke opened it for her and said, "After you Love."**

 **When she was seated and belted into the passenger seat Sasuke closed the passenger door, an he got into the driver side seat. Sasuke had put his belt on, started up the car, then the two drove down and out of the gates.**

 **Page 4.**

 **~Time laps to where they are now at the location of their date~**

 **Sasuke had decided before they left the house, while they were still parked in the driveway that he was going to take Mami for their date today to a amusement park. Mami wanted to know where they were going for their date today.**

" **It's a surprise, You will Just need to wait till we get there." Sasuke said to her.**

 **"Oh boy this is so great! And come on tell me where are you taking me to? Sasuke for our date today." asked Mami with excitement to her voice.**

 **"I'm still not telling you Love for it's a surprise." the Raven answered**

 **her with a teasing grin on his face. As they were driving on the highway now Mami thought to herself, "God I hate it when he does this to me, but I am so happy right now that it's making it really hard for me to be upset with him."**

 **Page 5.**

 **Kurama saw the change of emotion in his host since Sasuke Uchiha and Mami Who is his host stared to become a thing about two years ago. It was a change that he didn't like at all and he wasn't to found of it at all neither 'Cause of all this lovey-dovey shit that was going on inside of Mami's mind, had been making it harder for him to sleep now days. So Kurama decided to speak up to Mami now.**

 **Page 6.**

 **Kurama & Mami's P.O.V~**

 **"Hey Mami." he said from inside the mind of the sexy blonde. At fist she didn't hear him calling her name but then he screamed it so he was heard.**

 **"HEY MAMI!" he screamed this time.**

 **"What Kurama?" Mami replayed to him screaming her name inside her mind.**

 **He then said back to her, "God why is it when every you get like this I am the one who always has to suffer for it?"**

 **"Hun? What are you talking about Kurama?" she thought back to him.**

 **Kurama said with a sigh, "when ever you are thinking of Sasuke over there next to you or making out with him or getting fucking shit fucked in you pussy by your Raven. I always have to suffer for it, 'cause I am a part of you and I can see what you see, hear what you hear and feel everything you feel. Just like my Sister Kyuubi who is apart of you twin Naruto Uzumaki's body and Mind can see what he sees, hear what he hears and can feel everything he feels."**

 **Page 7.**

 **"Hun? I still don't get what you are saying Kurama dumb it down for me please?" she asked him.**

" **Get this in you heard Mami. When it's (You + the raven = love) that keeps me from sleeping inside you and that's not good. When I am asleep you can handle me easier, the same goes for your brother when it come to Kyuubi my Sister. So if I'm not asleep, you are harder for the ones around you to handle. And if you're not using the sage mode or your Kurama chakra mode, things get messy for you." He said to her.**

" **Oh I see, So when I am lovey-dovey and am having feelings of heated Passion.." Mami was cut off by Kurama now, "I can sleep and if you can't do less of them then can you make it so it is not as lovey-dovey feelings or really heated feelings of passion?" Kurama asked his host.**

 **"Ah! OK, I got it now. I will try to do that Kurama, thanks for letting me know how you felt. And when you put it that way to me I get it. I will do what you suggested mix other emotions in with the lovey-dovey ones." Mami said to Kurama. Back to the car ride. Mami was brought out of her internal conversation when Sasuke asked her, "So what do you think?" as they had now pulled into the Parking lot of the amusement park .**

 **Page 8.**

" **Wow! This will be so much fun Sasuke!" Mami said to him with excitement in her voice.**

" **Well babe what do you want to do first?" Sasuke asked her.**

 **"Lets go on all of the roller coasters first!" Mami said to the Uchiha with a huge grin on her face.**

 **"OK Love, The lets go!" the raven said with a smirk to her.**

 **He got out of the car, walked over to Mami's side of the car and he now opened up her door for him.**

 **Mami said to him, "Thank You Sasuke."**

" **Your Welcome Babe." He said to her as he took Mami's hand in his own now as they entered the Amusement Park. Mami and Sasuke went on every roller coaster in the park by the time they were done riding on them all Mami was tired. It was going on 11:00pm now so they left the Amusement Park and drove back to Sasuke's House. By the time they got back to his place and were inside his house it was 12:30am. They stopped and ate dinner before they left the park. Now both really sleepy, an tired from a long fun filled day, went upstairs to Sasuke's room after locking up the house and went straight to bed.**

 **Page 9.**

 **Darning the middle of the night. About 3:30am Sasuke work up screaming, witch had woke up Mami who was sleeping beside him.**

 **"Did I woke you? I'm so sorry Love." said the Raven with a frightened look on his face.**

 **"Yes you did, but you're the one who was screaming Teme. What's wrong? Was it another stream of nightmares again Sasuke?" Mami questioned.**

 **The raven just gave his sexy blonde a nod with no words than leaned his head into Mami's naked worm huge boob pillows. Mami put her arms around Sasuke as the raven with his head still resting into her worm boob pillows had cried himself back to sleep again.**

 **The next day on Monday the 26th in the early morning now. We first go over to the Uzumaki Clan home now. The alarm clock on the night stand next to the bed now went off at about 6:00 am. Sakura reached over to the night stand next to the bed and she shut off the alarm before it could have the chance to wake up Naruto.*who was still sleeping on top of her bare boob pillows, where he feel asleep last night after they fucked like rabbits most of the night.***

 **Page 10.**

 **Sakura's blonde, he's not a morning person till he has Had a nice hot cup of coffee a cup of ramen. Sakura moved now real carefully out of Naruto's bed, and She went over to his dresser. She hadn't really planed on sleeping over yesterday so she forgot to bring a change of clothes with her. Sakura now opened up his dresser drawers and went through them looking for a outfit to wear.**

 **She grabbed one of his casual hoodie Jackets that zipped up. It was a Orange hoodie that had black flames at the bottom going all the way around the waist, black flames that went halfway up the sleeves, On the left side of the zipper located on the left side of the chest was the Konoha Hidden Leaf Village symbol and on the back on the center of the hoodie Jacket was the Uzumaki Clan's symbol.**

 **The T-shirt she had grabbed was white, had Red flames on the short sleeves and on the center of the front of the shirt was a red anbu symbol. The pants she grabbed were a pair of Orange and Black faded color skinny Jeans and she had her own pair of shoes that were, Pink and Black Converses with a zipper that was on the inside of the shoes.**

 **Page 11.**

 **Sakura now went to Naruto's Bathroom took a shower, dried off, got dressed and then she went downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for her and Naruto before they had to go to school at 8:00 am.**

 **Over at the Uchiha Clan mansion we go. Where the alarm clock had also went off on the night stand next to the bed now at about 6:00 am. Mami reached over to the night stand next to the bed and she shut off the alarm before it could have the chance to wake up Sasuke.*who was still sleeping on top of her bare boob pillows, where he feel asleep last night after they fucked like rabbits most of the night, then after having a really bad nightmare lead down on top of her bare boob pillows and the two fell asleep cuddling like that.***

 **Mami's raven, he's not a morning person till he has Had a nice hot cup of Organic Jasmine Green Tea along with Tamagoyaki, well he reads the morning paper. (Okay If any of you are wondering what Tamagoyaki is it's a rolled up omelet. That the Raven has with a side of tomatoes as his breakfast each morning.)**

 **Mami thought to herself now, "Awe! Sasuke is even cuter when he is sleeping so peacefully, after he has had a night like last night."**

 **Page 12.**

 **The blonde beauty gently moves the raven off of her and on to his pillow that he usually slept on. So that he still thinks that he's laying on her boob pillows. Mami is also doing this so that she can use the bathroom, brush her teeth, take a shower, get dressed, brush her hair, then do her blonde locks up again into her two side long pony tails.**

 **"I will set the alarm clock to go off at 7:30am so that he can sleep some more before he needs to start his morning." so Mami did just that.**

 **We time laps It's now 7:30am the alarm Mami had set for Sasuke to get up is going off and it bring the raven to a stir form his deep slumber. Sasuke wakes to find himself on the side of the bed that Mami had sleep on. Wondering where she went, he staggers out of bed and before looking for her he heads to the bathroom so he can take a piss first, than a shower, an get dressed, do his hire and brush his teeth.**

 **After he's done all of that he heads down stairs to the kitchen to find that on the table is a nice hot cup of Organic Jasmine Green Tea along with a plate that has Tamagoyaki an a side of tomatoes on it, as well as on the table next to the plate is the morning paper folded over just the way he likes to see it before he reads it the is a note that's sitting on top of the news paper.**

 **Page 13.**

 **Sasuke see the note that is folded over stuck to the news paper with his name written on it, so he picks up the note unfolds it and he reads it.**

 **Dear My Uchiha,**

 **I made you your favorite breakfast this morning before I left to do some training with Kiba, Lee, Sakura, Shi, Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten and my brother. I should be back before you wake up, but if I'm not back before you wake up, you know where I went to, and if you don't know where… I went back home, for if I didn't I'm dead from both Lady Tsunade an Iruka, you know how they get. Alright that's all I have to say. I Love you My Uchiha! Love Mami Uzumaki.**

 **"God I really don't deserve her, Doing all of this and than not even being here when I wake up? that pisses me off a bit." Sasuke said, than he sat at the kitchen table to eat his breakfast. When he finished he did the dishes than went for a run. During his run the raven was having a inner convection with himself to sort out everything that he has been feeling lately.**

 **Page 14.**

 **Inner Sasuke, says, "Man Sasuke what is going on with you? Have you forgotten that you are a member of the Uchiha clan? And that by you being a member of the Uchiha clan, means that you have the Uchiha Pride inside of you!**

 **Sasuke says to his inner self, "No I have not forgotten for you Sasuke always are reminding me of it, but what am I to do? I have these feelings that I have not had before till now for a guy…wait no for Naruto Uzumaki, feeling's like dare I think of them to myself Love, Lust, Jealousy, passion and wanting to be with Naruto till the day we both die. I have had them since I met the dobe back when we were just starting our training to become Ninja's."**

 **Inner Sasuke says once again, "You don't think I have not always know about them Sasuke? for I am you and what you need to do is put them aside for you Have Mami Uzumaki, and what we need to do is fallow our heart for whatever our heart is telling us, it's most definitely beating faster whenever we are around Naruto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What Lies Behind The Door: The Unexpected or A True Love?**

 **A Naruto Shippuden Fan fiction**

 **By: UchihaUzumaki723n1010.**

 **Chapter 5.**

 **After the Events of the First Night Alone. Part 2.**

 **Page 1.**

 **But Sasuke what we need to do is choose?" Inner Sasuke paused. Inner Sasuke now went on saying,"So are you going to run again like you did last time Sasuke and leave behind the one person you want by your side or are you going to stay, be by the side of Mami Uzumaki and that one person who we really want to be with Uzumaki Naruto? ,but we know we can never be with or have."**

 **Sasuke says to his inner self again, "You know what Sasuke your right, I am going to stay with Mami and the one person that has from the begging made my heart and my mind go crazy over the things he has said, did and dose."**

 **Inner Sasuke says again once more, "Now go to your Mami Sasuke."**

 **Sasuke says once more to his Inner self again, "I will. Thanks you always do know just the right things to say to me Sasuke."**

 **Inner Sasuke states, "well yeah of course I do Sasuke for I am you, who else knows just what to say to you other than yourself?"**

 **Sasuke now replies to his Inner self. "So True."**

 **Page 2.**

 **We Time laps now over to Mami and Naruto's place. It's about 5:00pm now. Sasuke who had done his morning running, than went to do some training in the woods up in till about 4:00 pm. Had ran straight over to Mami and Naruto's place after he finished up training. Sasuke is standing at the front door now and he was ringing the bell.**

 **Inside the house Mami, Naruto, Iruka and Lady Tsunade were all getting ready to eat dinner. Sakura had went back home around 9:30 am after her and Naruto finished having breakfast.**

 **Iruka yelled from the kitchen. "Naruto, Mami! will one of you get the door for me please? Lady Tsunade and I are cooking dinner."**

 **"Sure Iruka sensei. I'm Coming be right there!" said Mami from the living room. Mami gets up from the sofa and she walks over to the front door now. When she answers the door she see it's Sasuke at the door.**

 **"Hey Love! miss me?" Sasuke joked to his sexy blonde girlfriend standing before his eyes.**

 **"SASUKE! I did miss you so much. Please come in?" answered Mami~ Chan.**

 **Page 3.**

 **Iruka questioned Mami from the kitchen. "So who was it at the door Mami?"**

 **"It's Sasuke Uchiha, Iruka. He is…he's….umm…" Mami got cut off by Sasuke who answered Iruka's question for her.**

 **"I am her boyfriend. I have been for 5 years now Iruka-sensei. "said Sasuke toward the kitchen as him and Mami walked towards the others holding hands while she was now blushing a bright shade of red. Over in the kitchen now. Iruka, Sasuke, Mami, Lady Tsunade & Naruto were all sat down at the table. So that Mami and Sasuke can talk with Mami's guardians and her brother.**

 **"So Mami when did this happen? Weren't you dating that Kiba guy? The two of you had been dating for almost three years now. What went wrong?" Iruka asked Mami with a stern, but confused look upon his face.**

" **Iruka, I think your memory has gotten bad from being hit over the head to many time over you life time." Naruto chuckled and said to Iruka.**

 **Before she answered she tried to find the right way to tell her guardians and her brother just how it all came to her being with Sasuke Uchiha, who held her hand now on his lap lovingly.**

 **Page 4.**

 **Mami began telling them all just how she came to dating Sasuke Uchiha, "Yes I had dated Kiba for three year before we split just over 5 years ago. I will tell you guys now everything that led to me and Sasuke dating for 5 years now." she said.**

" **Okay, then tell us Mami. Please." Iruka said to her.**

 **Mami began telling Iruka and Lady Tsunade the story again for they seem to always forget. She is not dating Kiba anymore and has been in a long term relationship now with Sasuke Uchiha for 5 years going on 6 next year. _"Alright, so it all started back when I and Sasuke had both attended Konoha Ninja Academy together along with Naruto. Sasuke and me back then were always fighting over the littlest of things, just like Naruto and him did. We still do sometimes today. I saw him as an enemy for the first year we were classmates together. Then I came to see him as a brother, but as the two of us got older that bond we had made over the years had wreaked."_**

 **She was cut off now by Lady Tsunade who asked her, "Alright, so at what point Mami dear did you start dating Sasuke Uchiha?"**

 _ **Page 5.**_

 **Mami said, "I am getting to that Granny Tsunade." She took a few deep breaths then went on speaking. " _So, Sasuke when he was 15 left the leaf village to do years of training with his Uncle Orochimaru in order become stronger than his Uncle and his older brother Itachi Uchiha. Team 7 that my brother was a part of as you know, had got a new member Sai and when we had the mission to bring Sasuke back… they failed, but that was when Sasuke without Orochimaru's knowing left to come find Naruto, but found me instead. So Sasuke told me to tell my brother Naruto that he would come back with him then next time they met, but it would be after he killed his uncle and brother."_ She stopped again to take a few more deep breaths in, then she blows them out. **

**Mami continued to speak again to them, _"Kiba and I had started dating after one of the missions we went on with our Team, but I had always filet like something was missing that I really had to have in my life for without it I would die metaphorically speaking. It was not till what feels like it was just recently I found the thing I had been missing in my life and it was not a thing at all it was a someone "Sasuke Uchiha". 5 years ago today and a week after the anniversary of the day that Kiba and I broke up 'Cause he cheated on me."_**

 **Page 6.**

" **Sis can you make your explanation shorter for us it's now already going on 8:30 pm." Naruto said to her.**

 **She gave her brother a evil glare then went one,"No I can not Baka, So As I was saying. _Kiba and I had been no more for back then, 5 year ago a couple anymore for about a little over three weeks when Sasuke and I saw each other again, he was back for good in Konoha now for a year already, but we had such crazy training schedules so I rarely saw him. That day we ran into each other, he had been acting a bit crazy, Sasuke got drunk from sake. He had a bad day and so had I, but I was the last person that he was wanting to run into._**

 _ **Being Naruto and I look alike. I helped him get home and helped him get to his room so that he could sleep in his bed. I laid with him, and I was talking in my sleep about how I felt for him, he herd me than woke me up kind of rudely and confessed to me everything he had been feeling since the beginning for me. He even told me about himself and he never opens up about himself to anyone. So after that day we started going out even though I broke up with Kiba, for I know from the begging of our relationship that he really didn't love me like I thought he did."**_

 **Page 7.**

 **And so there you have it Iruka, Lady Tsunade and Naruto said Mami to her family.**

 **"Wow! So you really do love Sasuke than Mami?" Iruka asked.**

 **"Yeah I do." Mami said with a blush.**

 **"Well I am happy you found your other Mami. Oh and Sasuke?" Iruka said.**

 **"Yes Iruka?" the raven asked.**

 **"If you do anything to make Mami cry, you are dead got it!" said Iruka sternly to the raven sitting beside Mami.**

" **Yes. I got it." Sasuke said to him.**

 **It's now around 9:00pm and everyone was finished with dinner. Sasuke looked at his sexy blond and said to her, "come on lets retreat to your bedroom Mami." and with that said they went upstairs to Mami's bedroom. Once inside behind the locked closed door of his beauties bedroom. The raven walked over to the bed with the owner of the bed and the two sat down on it.**

 **Page 8.**

" **Sasuke, I am sorry that every time we see Iruka and you tell him that your my boyfriend something like that has to be said to him." Mami said to him.**

" **Don't worry about it Mami love your brother for once has a point Iruka-sensei has gotten hit to many time in the head and has suffered a few to many head injuries over these 5 years that we have been dating love." Sasuke said to her.**

" **True." Mami said. "Do you wanna play some video games Sasuke with me?" Mami added and asked him.**

" **Sure. I would love to." Sasuke said to her with a smile.**

 **~Down in the kitchen again~**

 **Iruka's ~P.O.V~**

 **"Wow! I always thought that Mami would end up being with a beautiful lady like Sakura, Hinata,Ten-Ten, or that one Naruto told me of, Leanne Ivy Senju, but with Sasuke Uchiha. Wow! I never saw that one happening ever. And they have been going out for 5 years now?" said Iruka as he was finishing up washing the dinner dishes.**

 **Page 9.**

 **"I wonder what Kakashi is doing tonight. I'll give him a call now." Thinks Iruka. *He takes out his cell phone and calls up Kakashi.***

 ***Kakashi's cell phone starts ringing* "Hello!" says Kakashi on the other end of the call.**

 **"Hello Kakashi it's me Iruka." he answers in replay.**

 **"Hey Iruka. How it going?" said Kakashi.**

 **"Good thanks! I'm actually calling to see if you want to go out with me on a date tonight." said Iruka.**

 **"Sure I'd love to. Where are we going?" replayed Kakashi.**

 **"I was thinking to the festival that's in the park." said Iruka.**

 **"Sounds like fun, OK. Will I be meting you there or are you and I going together?" asked Kakashi.**

 **"Together, I will be at your place in 20mins so be ready to go." said Iruka.**

 **"Okay see you then bye." replayed Kakashi.**

 **"Bye to you too." said Iruka. *He hangs up his cell phone now.***

 **Page 10.**

 **Now upstairs with Sasuke and Mami again who were playing Mami's PS3 gaming system.**

" **Sasuke! You are going down! Are you ready to get you Fucking Ass kicked by your girlfriend now in Soul Cal 4?" yelled Mami with excitement in her voice.**

 **"Bring It On Babe!" replayed Sasuke with even more excitement in his voice then she had to hers.**

 **Mami pulled a bad ass combo move and Kicked Sasuke's ass hard.**

 **She K.O.'ed him in less the 5 minuets into there match, "I Won you lost! In your Face Sasuke!" Mami said excitedly now wheal she was jumping up an down on her bed.**

" **Let's go downstairs Mami and see if Iruka needs help with cleaning up the kitchen." Sasuke remarked.**

 **Mami and Sasuke head down to the kitchen now. When they entered, it was spotless. All the dinner dishes were done and the entire kitchen was cleaned to Sasuke's impeccable standers. Sasuke grins as the two look to Iruka and ask "Why is the kitchen so spotless?"**

 **Page 11.**

 **Iruka says to them, "I am going out with Kakashi tonight and after I'm going to stay at his place over night, but I will be back home by dinner time tomorrow. Mami, Sasuke when you see Naruto can you tell him what I just told you both?"**

" **Sure, We will tell him for you. Go you don't want to keep Kakashi waiting now do you? Mami said.**

" **Alright, Bye you two I am leaving now enjoy your night. Oh and one more thing before I leave, I must say to you both is this the two of you are adults now so be responsible when I'm gone." Iruka says.*Than Iruka leaves the house and the door closes behind him.***

 **Sasuke says. "Looks like we will be alone tonight Mami."**

 **Mami looks at her raven an she says, "Almost, or did you forget that my brother is still here too."**

 **Naruto now comes downstairs from his bedroom, enters the Kitchen and then says, "Hey Sasuke, Mami, So where did Lady Tsunade and Iruka go?"**

 **Page 12.**

" **Iruka-sensei just left and went over to see his Lover Kakashi-sensei, he will not be coming back till tomorrow. As for Lady Tsunade, she left a note for us that said, "Mami, Naruto and Sasuke, If I am not back when you all come downstairs don't be worried for I went to My Lover Shizune's tonight. I will not be back till tomorrow. Tsunade." So the three of us have the house to ourselves." Mami said to Naruto.**

" **Well, Then I am going to go spend the night over at Sakura's then. See you both tomorrow also." Naruto now goes back upstairs to his room packs a overnight bag of clothes to take with him to Sakura's place. He then gives Sakura a call, and when she picks up he says, "Hey love! Can I come over and spend the night tonight at your place?"**

" **Sure, but why so sudden Naruto?" Sakura asked him.**

" **Mami has Sasuke over tonight and I feel like I am a Third-Wheel around them, for as you recall what happened between him and I." Naruto said to her.**

" **Alight see you when you get here." Sakura said.**

 **Page 13.**

 **Then they hung up and Naruto walked back downstairs with his overnight bag, his car keys in his hand and as he is leaving he says to Mami and Sasuke, "The House tonight is all yours, you two Have fun!" *Naruto leaves the house and he drives over to Sakura's place.***

" **So what do you want to do tonight Mami?" Sasuke asked.**

" **Can we watch a movie first, than take a bath together and after you can fuck me hard in both the Ass and my Pussy." Mami said bluntly to him.**

" **Yes on the movie, the bath together, on fucking your Ass and your Pussy. " replied the raven also bluntly.**

" **Yeah!" Mami said with excitement in her voice.**

 **After finishing there conversation, the two watched a few movies together, then they went upstairs took a bath together and fucked hard till they both fell asleep.**

 **The next morning on Tuesday the 27th around 9:30 am in the morning. Mami was first to get up. She carefully now gets out of the bed hoping to not wake up Sasuke just yet. Mami puts on her T-shirt and she goes downstairs where she makes breakfast of ramen. Sasuke woke up around 9:40am.**

 **Page 14.**

 **He got out of the bed, went to Naruto's bedroom were he grabbed a set of his clean underwear, a pair of jeans, a T-shirt and one of his Jackets from Naruto's dresser. After Sasuke borrows a outfit from Naruto he goes back to Mami's room and takes a shower. For it is apart of his morning routine. The raven after his shower goes downstairs to the kitchen where Mami just finished making breakfast. Mami did not seem surprise to Sasuke at first, who just smacked her Ass and cupped her booty cheeks. "Morning babe!" He says with a grin.**

 **Sasuke is surprised at Mami's reaction, when she did get surprised by what he did and she jumps in fright then yells out "Ahhhh! Sasuke you Teme!"**

" **What Mami? you were all for that and more last night." Sasuke added once she stopped yelling.**

" **So Mami, what are we having for breakfast?" He asked her.**

" **We are having ramen noodles with eggs on top." She said to him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**What Lies Behind The Door: The Unexpected or A True Love?**

 **A Naruto Shippuden Fan fiction**

 **By: UchihaUzumaki723n1010.**

 **The Engagement Part 1. & Part 2.**

 **and**

 **Planing for the Big Day Part 1.**

 **Page 1.**

" **Sounds like a breakfast of a very unhealthy verity to me, but from now on, can you let me do the cooking of our meals. Kay?" Sasuke said to Mami.**

" **Sasuke what do you want to do today?" Mami asked her Raven as the two sat next to each other eating ramen.**

" **We can go out on another date if you want to?" said Sasuke between spoons of ramen noodles.**

" **Kay lets do it!" She said with a huge grin,than Sasuke continued "Where do you want to go this time?" he asked her.**

" **Well we can go to see a movie or the amusement park again? Your choice." Mami said.**

" **Cool! I want to see a movie! This time." answered Sasuke.**

 ***We time skip now to at the movies***

 **Page 2.**

 **It was about 12:17pm when the two got to the movies. "Mami? what movie do you want to go see?" Sasuke asked her as the two were standing in line to buy the tickets.**

" **Hmm…that one." She said pointing to a movie poster for Kick Ass Ninja 2.**

" **Alright sounds like it will be good. Did we go see the first one with Neji Ten-Ten and Sakura?" said Sasuke to the dobe next to him.**

" **Sweet and yeah we did Sasuke." Mami said to Sasuke.**

" **Kay. Two for Kick Ass Ninja 2 please?" Sasuke said to teller as they came up to the ticket window.**

" **Alright here you go enjoy it you two." said the ticket window person to them as they began walking off with there tickets to the door.**

 **During the movie, that was at a 12:30pm show time. They were about a hour into the movie now when Mami was yelling and screaming at the movie characters.**

 **Page 3.**

 **So to shut her up Sasuke pulls her into a kiss and says,"Now be quiet will you Love we are in the movie theater, and there are others who are trying to watch this movie too."**

 **Mami whispers to him,"Kay got it, and thanks for the kiss babe."**

" **Whatever." Sasuke replied to her. The movie ended about 2:30pm. After they both left the movie Mami and Sasuke went out for a nice oceanic drive and spent time walking the beach and collecting shells by the water till the sun went down at 6:30pm in the evening. After the two had a lovely date the both went back to Sasuke's place.**

 **It was now about 7:30pm when they walked inside the Uchiha house."Make yourself at home babe I'll be back." Sasuke says to Mami, then he goes upstairs an he sets a bath for him and Mami using some adult jelly in the bath water. Once the bath was all set, he calls for her to join him in the tub. Mami then walks upstairs, goes to Sasuke's room, gets undressed and then she enters the bathroom and gets in the tub with him. After she had been in the tub for a bit, Mami began getting a weird feeling so she then asked him,"Sasuke what did you put in this bath?"**

" **Bubbles and some adult jelly. Why?" he said to her with a question.**

 **Page 4.**

" **I am starting to feel weird all over my body, Sasuke you Teme!" said Mami with a bit of a flustered voice.**

" **Good!, then the jelly is working, lets go to the bed now!" said Sasuke to her.**

" **No way am I moving baka!" Mami yelled at him.**

" **Than I will move you to the bed myself my Hun, babe and one day wife." Sasuke said with an evil laugh and grin on his face. Sasuke before Mami could resist him, grabbed her from the tub and carried her back to the bed. He placed her onto the bed, on her back and then said "Let's make this interesting tonight?"**

" **Okay, than, in what way should we make it interesting tonight?" Mami asked Sasuke.**

" **Well..." Sasuke paused now, then he thought for a bit and then he went on saying,"We could fuck with out a condom, so we can have a legitimate heir or heirs to the Uchiha clan, or I we can use bondage play, role play and not use a condom?"**

 **Page 5.**

" **Sasuke not tonight. I just want to sleep for I am not feeling to well." Mami said.**

 **Before the two go to sleep for the night, Sasuke gets down on one knee in front of Mami and he say to her, "Alright as you wish., Mami?" he says to her.**

" **Yes, Sasuke what is it you want to ask me?" She replied to him.**

" **I know that I am going about this all wrong. But Mami, you and I have been dating for 5 years now and..." Mami cuts him off and she says to him, "Sasuke I need to say something to you right now before It leaves my mind. Do you recall the events of about three weeks ago?" she asks him.**

" **Yeah, I do. You, Me, Sakura and Naruto went out drinking at a karaoke bar together. Naruto and I had to much to drink that day we all went. You and Sakura had not been as drunk as us, so we all went back that day to yours and Naruto's place after the karaoke bar. Naruto sleep with Sakura for the first time, and me and you sleep together, that night was also the first time you let me fuck your Pussy raw cocked, but also you let me fuck you in your Ass for the first time." Sasuke answered her question. Then he asked her, "Why do you ask me for?"**

 **Page 6.**

" **Well, Sasuke you see I was supposed to get my "monthly Flow" that all women get. It was due to come Monday of last week." Mami said to him.**

" **Oh! I see, so your telling me that your Lady thing is a week late. Do you think that maybe you are Pregnant? And that the kid or kids if you are Pregnant, I am the Dad of?" Sasuke asked Mami.**

" **Yes." She said. Then the two finished there conversation and they fell asleep for the night not saying anymore till the next day.**

 **The Next day on Wednesday the 28th around 8:30 am, the two get up at the same time. Sasuke gets out of bed, walks over to Mami, he gets down on one knee in front of her, takes out a ring box from the bedside dresser on Mami's side of his bed and he say to her, "I know that I am going about this all wrong. But Mami, you and I have been dating now for 5 years and I really want to Marry You and spend the rest of my life with you and one day have a family of our own. So will you Marry me, Mami Uzumaki?"**

" **Yes I will! We will need to tell my family that we are getting married so they can come." Mami said to him.**

 **Page 7.**

" **All right that is fine with me." Sasuke said to her,"now I will be going to the bath first Love, so when I am done you can go in, for I think you are so hot this morning and That it may turn me on even more Mami." Sasuke said as he walked toward the bath to take a shower. Mami turned red in the face. She so wanted to go to after him, but she stops herself for a bit. Then she thinks to herself, "fuck this, I have to tell him." Mami now got up from the bed and she walked in on Sasuke's bath yelling like a mad woman. "I am Pregnant!" she yelled to Sasuke.**

" **Are you sure? Hold on Mami, let me finish my bath than we will go see Lady Tsunade." Sasuke said to her.**

" **Yeah, I am most defiantly sure. Just look for your self?" She said back to Sasuke as he was walking out of the bath room now in his clean boxers.**

 **After they two of them both got dressed and eat some breakfast they left then Uchiha house and drove to see Lady Tsunade. When they got to her medical clinic It was about 11:15 am. As soon as they got there Lady Tsunade said, "Hello you two what is it that brings you both to see me today?"**

" **Umm…" he said to Lady Tsunade.**

 **Page 8.**

" **Don't tell me anymore. Sasuke what happened?" Lady Tsunade asked.**

" **Well, Mami thinks that she is going to have a baby..." Sasuke got cut off by Lady Tsunade,"No more I got it. So Mami, why are you here now?"**

" **I am here for just what Sasuke said to you, and that is I think that I am going to have a baby and It's Sasuke's." Mami said to Lady Tsunade.**

" **Sasuke can you step out?" Lady Tsunade said.**

" **Alright" Sasuke then walked out and it was Mami and Lady Tsunade who is also one of her legal Guardians. That now where the only ones left in the room. Tsunade checks out Mami, dose a Ultra-Sound, Urine test as well as some blood work on her. At about 3:30pm once she has all of the results back and has went over them she opens the door and says,"Sasuke you can come in now." Lady Tsunade said to the raven boy waiting out side in the waiting room of the Medical Clinic Tsunade Ran.**

" **So what is going on?" Sasuke asked Lady Tsunade.**

" **Mami you want to tell him?" questioned Tsunade of Mami.**

" **Sasuke I was right, I am going to having a Baby. I am so Happy!" Mami said to him.**

 **Page 9.**

 **With a shocked look on his face the raven haired boy said to Lady Tsunade. "Wait so, I am going to be a Dad?"**

" **Sasuke, Yes, you are and by the looks of Mami's Belly and How she is already able to see the embryo or from what the Ultra-Sound picture showed me the embryos starting to form," Lady Tsunade said to Sasuke.**

" **Wait, Did you say that the Ultra-Sound picture showed you there are not one, but two embryos starting to form?" Mami now spoke and asked Lady Tsunade.**

" **Yes, I did Mami. And from the looks of your Ultra-Sound picture you will be having a set of** **Semi-identical fraternal twins." Lady Tsunade said to her.**

" **What are Semi-identical fraternal twins?" Mami asked Lady Tsunade.**

" **Well Mami and Sasuke," she pulled out her cell phone now and Google searched the definition of it to read to them.**

 **When she found it she spoke again to Mami and Sasuke and read them the definition,"Semi-identical twins Are Monozygotic twins, they can develop differently, due to different genes being activated. More unusual are "semi-identical twins and semi-identical fraternal twins".**

 **Page 10.**

 **These "half-identical twins" are hypothesized to occur when an unfertilized egg cleaves into two identical attached ova and which are viable for fertilization. Both cloned ova are then fertilized by different sperm and the coalesced eggs undergo further cell duplications developing as a chimeric blastomere. If this blastomere then undergoes a twinning event, two embryos will be formed, each of which have different paternal genes and identical maternal genes. This results in a set of twins with identical genes from the mother's side, but different genes from the father's side. Cells in each fetus carry genes from either sperm, resulting in chimeras.**

 **This type of Twins can happen with a set of "Female x Male" also referred to as opposite gender twins, an can end up that they look like the other as well. It can also happen with the more common kind of twins "Male x Male" and "Female x Female"also know by same gender twins." Lady Tsunade said to them.**

" **Wow, So does that mean it is a genes thing that was passed down in Mami's and Naruto's mom's side?" Sasuke asked Lady Tsunade.**

" **Yes. From the blood test I took, Yes Sasuke, Mami does have this** **unusual** **gene know as the "** **Semi-identical twins, half-identical twin** **s gene** **" and for her it looks to be** **Semi-identical fraternal twins." Lady Tsunade said to Sasuke.**

 **Page 11.**

" **Sweet! So just when is she due then?" Sasuke asked Lady Tsunade.**

" **Well, 'Cause her and Naruto have part of the 9 tails. Mami will be due on December 27th this year,**

 **so that's 5 mounts from the date she conceived." Tsunade said to Sasuke.**

 **Sasuke now walked over to Mami, took her into his arms and he hugged her tightly and kissed her. When they got back to Mami's and Naruto's place, It now about 6:30 pm when they walk into the Uzumaki Home, the two set down there things.**

 **After doing that they sit down on the sofa, where Sasuke and Mami have a short conversation and begin Planing for their Big Day.**

 ***Sasuke and Mami's P.O.V***

" **Sasuke we are not aloud to have sex till the babies are born." Mami said to him.**

" **Dame that sucks Mami Love." He said to his bisexual wife to be.**

" **Yeah it does Sasuke. Man! An I really wanted to be top for once and peg you in your Ass with a strap on. Now I have to wait 5 months to top you. Thank God for Kurama or it would be longer." Mami said to Sasuke.**

" **Sure, I will let you do that, but only after you have the babies. You can top me like that." Sasuke told Mami.**

 **Page 12.**

" **Now Love 'Cause you are going to our Babies, In 5 mounts we need to get Married Before they are born." Sasuke said.**

 **Just before there conversation got into them Planing their Wedding day, the two of them made some sandwiches in the kitchen and had came back to the sofa to eat them. Only to be caught off guard when Naruto, Iruka and Lady Tsunade had walked into the house. They saw Sasuke and Mami were sitting down on the sofa eating their sank.**

" **Mami what is going on? You are glowing right now." Naruto asked his sister.**

" **I agree Mami, Lady Tsunade called me up when I was with Kakashi before. She was saying you had came to see her at her medical clinic saying that once we got home not to freak out." said Iruka.**

" **Sasuke and I will tell you all after we come back down stairs from taking a bath." Mami said to them.**

 **Sasuke spoke now, "Actually, Mami we should tell the others tomorrow for you and I have things we need to talk about. You go on upstairs first Love , I need to Talk to Iruka and Tsunade alone."**

 **Page 13.**

" **Naruto can you help Mami upstairs and Help her with anything she needs help with?" Lady Tsunade asked him.**

" **Awe, Why? Mami is able to do things herself," Naruto was cutoff by Tsunade now, "Because I said So, Mami by my orders is not aloud to do anything that she may or may not be able to do. Now help your sister till Sasuke, Iruka and I are finished talking." she said to him.**

" **Fine!" Naruto said. Then him and Mami headed upstairs now.**

 **Naruto helped Mami upstairs to her bedroom. He was going to leave and go to his room when she stopped him, by grabbing him from behind. Then she asked, "Can we take a bath together, just like we did when we were kids?"**

" **Fine, but after that I am doing no more for you sis." Naruto said to her.**

 **Back in the living room with Sasuke, Lady Tsunade and Iruka who are talking about Mami and His planes on what to do next. "I have to tell you both That I asked Mami to Marry me and she said yes. So I am going to ask you both if we can, Seeing as you may already know that Mami is going to be having my babies." Sasuke said to Iruka and Lady Tsunade.**

 **Page 14.**

" **Of course you can Sasuke, So what date do you two want to get married on?" Iruka asked him.**

" **Well, I was thinking of having our wedding on Monday August 7th, 2017, that's the day I was going to recommend to Mami before you three came home." Sasuke said the them.**

" **Sasuke she might look by then bigger, what about instead having your wedding on Friday August 4th, 2017?" Lady Tsunade asked him.**

" **That I think is good, I will before her and I go to bed ask her about us getting Married on that day. Well, I better go upstairs and save Naruto from Mami's grasp. Night guys."Sasuke said.**

" **Yeah, That's a good Idea, night soon to be son in law." Iruka and Lady Tsunade said in unison to Sasuke as he left to go upstairs.**

 **It now was a few minutes now went by and it was about 6: 40pm. Sasuke walked into Mami's room, before Naruto had to be put into even more awkward situations and he said, "Thanks Naruto, I can take over now for the rest of the night. Why don't you go give Sakura-Chan a call."**


	7. Chapter 7

**What Lies Behind The Door: The Unexpected or True Love?**

 **A Naruto Shippuden Fan fiction**

 **By: UchihaUzumaki723n1010.**

 **Chapter 7.**

 **Planing for the Big Day Part 2.**

 **Page 1.**

" **Thanks, later you two and sleep well." Naruto says to them, Then he leaves and goes to his room. Naruto now in his own room and siting on his bed, takes out his cell phone and he calls the Haruno house. A male voice answers the phone and says,"Hello, Can I ask who's calling?"**

" **Sakashi Haruno? Is that you? It's me Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said.**

" **OH! Hey Naruto, yeah it's me, how have you been?" Sakura's** **fraternal twin** **brother by 17 minutes Sakashi Haruno said. "How is your older brother and sister doing?" Sakashi added. Sakashi Haruno who is 27 years old and will be 28 on March 27** **th** **, Was born in the year 1990 11:50pm. Making him Sakura's older brother for she was also born in 1990, but on** **March 28** **th** **12:07am.**

 **Page 2.**

" **I have been good. Keitaro and Mami are doing good. Mami is getting married to Sasuke Uchiha soon and she is having twins. As for Keitaro he said last time we talked that he was doing good and looks foreword to seeing Mami and I again." Naruto said.**

" **That's cool! Tell your older bro when you talk to him or see him that I say Hello!" Sakashi said.**

" **Will do, Can I talk to your sister please?" Naruto asked him.**

" **Yeah let me get her for you." Sakashi said. He then put the phone down and went to get Sakura for Naruto. Sakashi was standing outside Sakura's room now. He knocked on her door and called out to her, "Sis, Your Boy Friend is on the phone." She didn't answer him. So he tried again, "Sakura, Your Boy Friend Naruto Uzumaki, is on the phone." Once again she didn't say anything. So Sakashi walked back to the phone and he said, "Hey Naruto, She fell asleep for the night. I'll tell her you called in the morning when she gets up."**

" **Thanks. Have a good night." Naruto said to him. "Hope to see you soon." he added.**

 **Page 3.**

" **Same here an I will. Also same to you have a good night." Sakashi said to Naruto. Then they both hung up their calls and everyone went to sleep for the night. The next morning of the 29th of July, Sasuke is the first to wake up at 9:40am. He makes breakfast of for everyone (eggs, bacon, waffles and toast). Once he has finished making breakfast, he goes to wake up Mami with a kiss.**

" **Good morning babe. How are you feeling? You look a little green this morning. Want some ginger ale?" Sasuke asked her wheal holding a glass of ginger ale in his hand outreached to her.**

" **I'm fine, thank you Hun. I need to take a shower and start my day. Sakura wants to hang out with me today. She called me last night around 3:00am 'Cause she woke up from a bad dream or something and asked me if her and I could hang out today and talk about things. So I out of sleepiness said to her, I would spend the day with her." Mami said to Sasuke.**

" **Well then, Kay I will go see if your brother is up and I'll talk to you later tonight. Have a fun day with Sakura love." Sasuke answered her.**

 **Page 4.**

 **We jump over now to The Haruno house where Sakashi is the first to wake up this morning at around 9:40am. He makes breakfast of (french toast waffles) For him and Sakura to have. Once he has finished making their breakfast, he goes to wake up his sister up.**

 **He knocks on her bedroom door and says,"Good morning sis. I made breakfast for us this morning. French toast waffles, do you want to join me?" he asked her.**

" **Sure, but first let me shower and start my day. I am going to hang out with Mami today." Sakura said to Sakashi from her closed bedroom door.**

" **Cool, Can I come with you when you go to get Mami? I want to see Naruto and Sasuke." Sakashi asked Sakura as he opened up her bedroom door just enough to speak to her face, but without having to see her fully.**

" **Sure. We will head over after we have breakfast. Now shut my door so I can get ready." she said to him. Sakashi did as she said and then he went back downstairs to set the table up.**

 **Page 5.**

 **We jump over back to The Uzumaki house again. Where Sasuke was now entering Naruto's room. "Naruto! Time to wake up!" Sasuke said.**

" **I am up!" Naruto yelled at him.**

" **I don't believe your up. So I am coming in all the way." Sasuke said and he opened Naruto's bedroom door fully and walked over to Naruto's bed.**

 **Naruto was still half asleep sprawled out all over the bed and in his orange boxers sporting a huge morning wood. Sasuke turned red at the sight, for he now remembered that at his 28th birthday party the two of them fucked and he even said to him that he loves him, but that night he really was thinking of Mami-Chan his girlfriend, soon to be wife and the mother of their kids.**

 **Sasuke had now came back out of his flashback memory and once more said to Naruto who was still laying in his bed,"Naruto! Time to wake up!" Then he kicked him out of his bed and said to him, "Get ready, come downstairs and join your sister and I for breakfast. We need to tell you something over it."**

" **Alright! I am up! And fine!" Naruto said with a bit of frustration in his voice with at how Sasuke woke him up.**

 **Page 6.**

 **Sasuke said to him, "Good come downstairs once you have finished getting ready."**

" **I will. Now if you don't mind. Please leave my room." Naruto said to Sasuke.**

 **Then Sasuke left and went downstairs. Mami was now dressed, showered and ready for her day. She left her room, went downstairs to have some breakfast with Sasuke and her brother once he come down. She saw Sasuke who had just finished setting the table up.**

 **Sasuke said to Mami as she entered the kitchen, "You look beautiful Love."**

 **"Thank you, is Naruto coming down for breakfast soon?" She asked him.**

 **"Yeah, he should be downstairs soon. He is just getting ready for his day." Sasuke replied.**

 **"Okay." she said.**

 **Page 7.**

 **Naruto now done getting ready, left his room and went downstairs to eat breakfast with Mami and Sasuke. As he walked into the kitchen and saw Mami's belly now looking like she put on 20 pounds since yesterday said jokingly to her, "Wow! Mami, did you eat a 20 pound ham?"**

" **NO! I..." Mami started to say, but Sasuke cut her off and said to him, "Naruto, Be nice to Mami. We both have to talk to you dobe."**

" **Fine, what do you two want to tell me?" He said.**

" **First have a seat and lets all eat." Sasuke said. The three sat down and they all ate there breakfast. When they were finished and done doing the dishes they all sat at the table once again and talked.**

" **Naruto, Mami and I are getting Married soon. We will be getting Married on Friday August 4th of this year (2017) and in December on the 27th Mami and I are going to be having kids." Sasuke said to him.**

" **Is this true Mami? You are pregnant and are getting married soon?" Naruto asked his sister.**

 **Page 8.**

" **Yes it is brother. As you know, both of us have part of the 9 tales in us and 'cause of that Lady Tsunade said to me that my pregnancy will be sped up. So instead of the babies being born 9 months from my conception date they will be born in 5 months from my conception date." Mami said to him.**

" **That's great news for you Mami. Keitaro and I are going to become Uncles to your babies with Sasuke! Lol. I am happy for you both, an I am sure that our older brother will be too when he hears. So just when will you two be getting married again so that I can ask Sakura and Sakashi to come to your wedding?" Naruto asked them.**

" **We will be getting Married on Friday August 4th of this year (2017) Naruto." Sasuke said to him once more.**

 **Mami looked to Sasuke and Naruto and said to them, "I need to use the restroom, so if Sakura comes before I return let her know i'll be right down."**

 **We jump over again to Sakura's and Sakashi's house. Where the two had finished eating there breakfast, got into Sakura's car and now were driving over to Naruto and Mami's Place. They got there around 10:30am. Sakura and her younger brother, were now at the front door of the Uzumaki house. Sakashi was the one to rang the doorbell.**

 **Page 9.**

" **Hello Sakura! and you brought your younger brother along too, hey Sakashi! So you guys are here for Mami?" Sasuke said as he got the front door.**

" **Hey Sasuke It's been a long time." Sakashi Haruno said.**

" **Will Mami be down soon?" Sakura asked Sasuke.**

" **Yeah, she will be down in a sec she's using the bath room, come in and sit down till she is done." Sasuke said to the two pink haired siblings.**

" **Sakura! hey sorry to keep you, I had to use the restroom and barrow some of Tsundae's clothing for none of mine are fitting me now." Mami said to Sakura-Chan.**

" **That's fine." Sakura said her.**

" **Oh hey Sakashi! So how was studying in America? With my adopted Mom and Dad?" Mami asked Sakura's brother.**

 **Page 10.**

" **It's was great! SD, California was beautiful the whole time I was living there for school, an Studying with your adopted Dad was a real life changer. Oh by the way Mami your adopted Mom and Dad, wanted me to tell you that they wish for you and Naruto to visit them soon. Now that they are alone in that huge house that they live in up in LA, California." Sakashi said to Mami.**

" **Yeah. I know they told me the other day. Now that me and Keitaro both now live here in the village of Konoha, Japan again it's hard on them. So I will call them later on today and talk to them about maybe visiting us all out here in Konoha Leaf Village, for my wedding day." Mami said to Sakashi.**

 ***Naruto's P.O.V giving a brief back story about Keitaro & Mami's adopted Mother and Father.* **

" **Okay so, My sister and I never knew our birth mother and father till a few years ago, but our older brother Keitaro Uzumaki did for he is three years older then Mami and I. Our Mom and Dad (who were Kushina Uzumaki and the 4th Hokage Minato Namikaze) passed away saving us the day we both were born back on October 10th of 1990. They save us from the two sibling 9 tails Foxes Kyuubi and Kurama.**

 **Page 11.**

 **Mom and Dad made Mami and I both the hosts of the two 9 tails foxes by sealing inside both of us as newborns the Chakra of Kyuubi and Kurama. I had Kyuubi's chakra sealed inside me.(Kyuubi is the female half human/ half 9 tails fox) And Mami had Kurama's chakra sealed inside her.(Kurama is the male half human/ half 9 tails fox and is Kyuubi's brother.)**

 **So Mami's adopted Mom is Nanaki Rose Smith, a Asian-American woman who was born in San Diego, California U.S.A. and Mami's adopted Dad is Jacob Allen Smith a American who is also born in San Diego, California U.S.A. Her adopted Dad or to her just Dad as she says to me he is for she was to young to remember our birth Dad, is a Biochemist that's a person who is a scientist that is trained in Biochemistry. So typical biochemists they study Chemical transformations in living organisms, other biochemists study DNA, proteins and cell parts.**

 **The word "biochemist" is a portmanteau of "biological chemist". As for the Job Mami's adopted Mom or to her just Mom as she says to me she is for she was to young to remember our birth Mom. So Nanaki, her Job is a Actress/Super Modal and she has a lot of money from what Mami has told me. Well there you go a brief back story about my sister Mami's adopted Mother and Father or to her, Mom and Dad."**

 **Page 12.**

 **Sakura spoke now and she asked Mami. "So, Want to tell me just why you are glowing Mami?"**

" **I'll tell you everything during our outing." She told the pink haired scarlet. Then Mami and Sakura leave Sasuke, Naruto and Sakashi to have a boys day. Mami and Sakura who drove to the Konoha Mall in her nice sports car. Were now inside the Mall sitting at the food court and chatting,"So what happened? Why are you glowing for?" asked Sakura.**

" **To make a long story short I had sex with Sasuke for a change raw the night we all had went to sing some karaoke a little over three weeks ago, do you remember that night?"**

 **"Yeah so what does that have to do with you glowing?" Sakura asked her.**

 **"Well that night I got knocked up and I'm having his babies in 5 mounts on December 27th of this year."**

" **What about names Mami?" the pink haired scarlet said.**

" **I don't know yet cause I have no clue as to what I am having yet. Boys or Girls." She said to Sakura.**

" **Okay, Well do you at least know if you are having twins for it runs in your family?" Sakura asked her.**

 **Page 13.**

" **Yeah, The other day I found out that Sasuke and I are going to be having a set of Semi-identical fraternal twins," Mami said to her.**

" **Wow! That seems like they are not know of, for I never heard of them." Sakura said.**

" **They are, but they are not commonly known of for there has only been about 70% of woman all over the world that have this type of** **rare twins**

 **genetic gene," Mami said.**

" **Cool! I hope that they will be Girls and one looks like you and the other looks like Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile.**

 **We time jump now to about 7:30pm Sakura and Mami just came to back from the Mall with bags filled with clothing for Mami when she is pregnant. Once they walked inside Mami said,"Sasuke! Sakura and I are back!"**

" **Hey welcome back you two, how was your day out together?" Sakashi asked them.**

" **It was fun! How was your day?" Sakura asked him.**

 **Page 14.**

 **Sasuke and Naruto walked over to Mami and Sakura and they both took all of the bag from them before they could carry them any further inside the house.**

" **Thanks for carrying all of my bags for me to my room brother and Sasuke." Mami said to them.**

" **So Sakura, now that your back can we go home now? I am tired sis." Sakashi asked her.**

" **Your welcome!" Sasuke and Naruto said to Mami.**

 **Then Sakura said to Mami, "Mami, any time you need anything, Give me a call and I can help you with it." Sakura said before leaving with Sakashi her annoying brother. "And yes we can go home now brother." Sakura added looking at Sakashi. As she spoke**

" **I will and also thanks for today. It was a lot of fun." Mami said to her.**

" **No Prob, and yeah, it was. Bye Sasuke, Naruto and Mami." Sakura and Sakashi said as the both were getting ready to leave.**

" **Bye you two and Sakashi today was also a lot of fun. The three of us need to do this again." Naruto said to Sakashi.**

" **Yeah, most deff we do." Sakashi said back to them as him and Sakura leave.**

" **Mami?" Sasuke asked her.**

" **Yes Sasuke. What is it you want to ask me." She asked him.**

" **Well, do you want to move in with me at the newly redone Uchiha mansion?" Sasuke asked her.**

" **Sure I'd love to!" Mami said to him with a huge grin.**

" **Aright!" The raven paused, then he said," If I recall, Mami you have most your things at my place anyway, so cool! All we would need to move over is all the thing in your bedroom here." he then added to what he said to her.**

" **Yeah, we can do that after we are Married and we can ask my brother Naruto, Iruka, Kakashi, Kiba, Leanne your housemate and also Sakashi to help you and I move me into your house. For now I'm tired from my long day out with Sakura. Also I already ate dinner with Sakura at the Mall's food court before we left to come back home. So I don't need dinner tonight." Mai said to her raven.**

" **Alright love, Naruto has already brought all of you bags into your room, and he is now in his bedroom also sleeping from the day we had with Sakashi today." Sasuke said.**

 **Then after Sasuke locked up the front door. Because both Iruka and Lady Tsunade were not going to be coming back home tonight. For they both texted Naruto as well as Sasuke at 3:00 or so in the afternoon a message saying, "Will be sleeping over tonight at my Partners place. Place tell for me when you see Mami this. Thanks, see you all tomorrow."**


	8. Chapter 8

**What Lies Behind The Door: The Unexpected or True Love?**

 **A Naruto Shippuden Fan fiction**

 **By: UchihaUzumaki723n1010.**

 **Chapter 8.**

 **The Day of the 2nd Ultra-Sound appointment Part 1.**

 **Page 1.**

 **The next morning of the 30th of July. Mami wakes up first early at about 7:30am from morning sickness. Sasuke gets up right after she dose at the same time and goes to use the bath room. But when he enters the bathroom to use the toilet, he see that she over the toilet bowl puking and he says "babe you alright?" as he holds her hair back for her covered in a bit of puke.**

 **Mami says to him, "yeah just morning sickness. And thanks for holding my hair back for me." Then once more she pukes.**

" **Your welcome Love, but I need to really take a piss, so can I use the toilet now if you are done?" He asked.**

" **I don't think that I am done yet. Just Piss into the bowl from beside me or piss on my head if you really need to Piss." Mami says to him. Then she pukes again.**

 **Page 2.**

" **Fine, but don't get mad at me after this for you told me to do this." Sasuke says to his soon to be wife.**

" **I won't be, just Piss on me already." She says to him.**

 **So with that said Sasuke takes his hard fully erect cock out of his boxers and then looks at Mami who now looks up at him, sees his cock is not soft and she says to him,"How are you going to piss when your cock is like this?" she said as she now took her hand and put it around his member. Causing Sasuke to shake all over from her touch.**

" **I need to jerk off and cum first only then I am able to piss without pissing everywhere." he said to her with a now red face.**

" **Then leave it to me, but after I make you cum with my hand job. You must take your really full bladder morning Piss all over my Naked body." She said to Sasuke.**

" **Deal, now can you make me cum fast, for I feel like my bladder is going to pop if I don't empty it soon," Sasuke said to her. Then she moved her hand that was on his cock up and down it fast.**

 **Page 3.**

 **Sasuke was becoming harder and his cock was ready to release it huge two days backed up load from both of his testicles on her, when Sasuke was about to cum real soon. Mami stopped him from cumming by squeezing his member and putting her finger on the hole that his piss and also his cum come out of.**

" **Ow! What the fuck I was about to cum any minute. Why cute me off from cumming for Mami?" Sasuke said to her.**

" **Why you ask, to remove my Nightshirt." She said to him. Then she asked him,"Do you wanna fuck my boobs love and cum all over them?"**

 **Sasuke gave a nod and he trusted his cock between her huge milk filled boobs. Mami now was liking his cocks head in a round and round motion that was driving Sasuke to once aging to feeling like his was going to climax at any sec. He now yelled out in pleasure to her, "I'm cumming Mami!" and he shot his massive cum load first all on to her boobs, then her face, then down her naked belly and the last of his load Mami put her mouth onto his member and drank it.**

 **Then she stood up, took off her underwear, her bedtime shorts and then she took Sasuke's hand and brought him to the tub. Where she went into in, sat down Naked on her knees and said to him, "I'm ready for you when you are." and with that said to him.**

 **Page 4.**

 **Sasuke now, with his cock no longer hard, emptied his really full bladder of Piss all over Mami's Naked body. After he was finished the two took a shower together. When they had finished showering, getting dressed and ready for the day. The two walked downstairs to eat some breakfast. "Morning you two, how are you feeling sis?" Naruto who was up now asked her.**

" **I'm alright bro, just having some morning sickness this morning." She said to him.**

" **Ah, that must suck. By the way, are you going out today with Sasuke? You look nice." Naruto asked her.**

" **Yeah, I am and thank you." She said, "Sasuke and I have an 8:00 am Ultra-Sound appointment." Mami added.**

" **Where are going?" Naruto asked.**

" **Naruto, Mami and I are going to Lady Tsunade's medical clinic to get our 2nd Ultra-Sound done today. The appointment is soon at 8:00am. So after the two of us eat something we are leaving." Sasuke said to the blond haired dobe sitting in front of him.**

 **Page 5.**

" **Oh alright. I will see you both when you get back than. By the why is today the day you both find out the twins genders?" Naruto asked them as the two were eating muffins with butter.**

" **Yes, it is." Mami said to him.**

 _ ***We take you now to a flashback scene, to when Sasuke went shopping to pick out Mami's wedding rings and his wedding rings.***_

 _ **Sasuke walked into a Kay's jewelry store inside the Konoha Mall. "Hi, how can I help you sir?" said the sales lady to him.**_

" _ **Hi, I would like to see that ring set there please?" Sasuke asked the sales lady.**_

" _ **Alright, here you are." She said as she handed the ring set to the raven-haired boy.**_

" _ **That's the one I want," Sasuke said to the sales lady.**_

" _ **Alright what size do you need?" said the sales lady to Sasuke.**_

" _ **I need a size both rings to be sized at a size 7 and can I also get one more of this set in a size 10 ring size set please!" said the raven to the woman.**_

" _ **Alright coming up. Here you go, two his and her wedding ring sets. That will be 4,000 yen please." Sasuke received the ring sets in the boxes from the sales lady and then he paid her the 4,000 yen for them. After her went to get food for Mami to bring over to her place.**_

 **Page 6.**

 _ ***End of Sasuke's flashback scene.***_

 **Back now to the scene of Naruto, Mami and Sasuke eating some breakfast again.**

" **Naruto, Mami and I are leaving now. We will see you later on in the day for we have after the appointment to take care of some things for the upcoming wedding on 8/4/2017." Sasuke said to his soon to be brother-in-law.**

" **Okay see you two later." Naruto said to them as they were leaving the house. Sasuke and Mami get into his 2011 Matte Blue DMC Lamborghini Aventador with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the front hood. Sasuke and Mami got to there 2nd Ultra-Sound right on time. Mami was called into the back and Sasuke went back with her. In the examining room Tsunade opens up Mami's Medical Chart and she says to them both,"Hello, you two welcome back. Are you both ready to find out the sexes of the twins today?"**

" **Yeah! We are!" Mami said as Lady Tsunade was putting the worm Ultra-Sound gel on Mami's belly now to take a 3D Ultra-Sound photo of the twins.**

 **Page 7.**

" **There they are your Daughters. Twin A is on the left and Twin B is the other one to the right." Lady Tsunade said to Sasuke and Mami.**

" **Sasuke, Look at what we created together," Mami said to her soon to be husband.**

" **Wow! The next generation of the Uchiha Clan. I have made my childhood dream real rebuilding My Clan. Thank You, Mami for helping me in this. I Love You, Babe." Sasuke said to Mami with a smile of happiness on his face.**

 **Page 8.**

" **Same Sasuke. So what should we name them Sasuke?" Mami asked him.**

" **I was thinking for Twin A we could name her Sasuri Mikoto Uzumaki-Uchiha and for Twin B we could her Mamiko Anne Uzumaki-Uchiha. Do you like those names Mami?" Sasuke asked her.**

" **Yes! I love them and I am sure they will too." Mami said.**

" **Well, you two are all set. I will see you two weeks after your wedding to do the next Ultra-Sound appointment so that will be on 8/18/2011." Lady Tsunade said to them.**

" **Alright, then. Thank you. Sasuke let's go back home." Mami said.**

" **Sure thing." Sasuke said. Then the two leave the clinic and they drive back home. On the Drive back home Mami had dozed off and now was lost in her mind. Kurama and her were having a chat inside of he soul.**

" **Hey Mami! These babies are driving me crazy in here. Just when will I get your mind, body and soul to myself again?" Screamed Kurama at Mami inside her mind.**

 **Page 9.**

" **In 5 more months," Mami said to Kurama.**

 **Kurama replied to her from inside her mind again, "Fine, but these Girls won't stop talking to me." As Mami was lost in her thought, talking with Kurama she had ended up falling asleep on the drive home. Sasuke woke her up once they were at the house.**

" **Hun we are home. Wake up Mami my Love." Sasuke said softly to her.**

" **I am up babe. Are we back home at my place or yours?" Mami asked him.**

" **We are back at Mine for I wanted to show you something that Leanne my housemate did for us when we have been planning for our wedding and I have been sleeping at your place," Sasuke told her.**

" **Okay," She said. Then Sasuke gets out of the car first, walks over to Mami's side and he helps her out of the car. Once they get into the Uchiha Mansion. Leanne Senju who opened the front door for them says, "Welcome back you two! Wow! Mami you look..." Leanne thought of how to say the next thing she was going to say and she spoke again to Mami, "You look really happy! So I take it the two of you found out the sexes of the twins? So boys or Girls?" Leanne asked them.**

 **Page 10.**

" **We did, they are going to be a set of** **Semi-identical fraternal twin sisters," Mami said with a smile.**

" **That's Great! Then I didn't mess it up." Leanne said.**

" **Mess what up Leanne?" Mami asked her.**

" **You both are about to see. Follow me! You two will love your surprise. Well more like Mami you are going to love it the most." Leanne said as she turned her head and winked at Sasuke.**

 **They now followed Leanne upstairs and down the hall. The three came to a stop right outside of Sasuke's bedroom, but Mami didn't recognize the bedroom Door. Leanne gave Sasuke a nod an again a wink, letting him know that she had redone his bedroom just the way he drew out the New "Master" bedroom look to be. Leanne said, "Sasuke will you do the honors of opening your bedroom door for us please."**

" **Alright." Sasuke said. Then he opened up the door and the three of them walked inside the room. Leanne turned on the lights and when she did Mami almost cried at the sight of the room.**

 **Leanne had made the bedroom just the way Sasuke asked her to do it. So the guest bedroom that was next to his, Just before his Bedroom door it's now the twins Nursery.**

 **Page 11.**

" **Well? Do you like this?" Sasuke asked Mami.**

" **I do! The room is way bigger now and is beautiful!" Mami said to him.**

" **That's Great for This is my Surprise to you and is also my wedding gift to us. I asked Leanne to help me redo my room. Make it bigger. She even moved her room to my brothers' old room for me to make this happen." Sasuke said.**

" **Wow! Really? Thank you, Leanne, for this. And Sasuke I love it." Mami said. Mami now saw the most Beautiful door to the right of the room as she entered a bit further into Sasuke's bedroom. That will soon be their bedroom.**

 **Page 12.**

" **So Mami, Leanne she knocked out part of the dividing wall on the right side of the room to put in that Beautiful Rustic Iron style Glass French Door with a matching Rustic Iron light piece hanging from the ceiling in front of the door between the two rooms. The door it leads into the twins Nursery. Which is the room I want to show you first before you see the rest of the room." Sasuke said.**

" **Alright! I am so happy!" Mami said to Sasuke with a smile.**

 **Then Sasuke took Mami's hand, walked her over to the Beautiful Door. He opened them into the room to revile the most Love Baby Nursery Mami has ever seen before. The twins baby nursery was big, There were 6 tall french Glass windows inside the room that to Mami looked kinda zigzagged.**

 **The walls in the room had been Painted a beautiful Light Cherry blossom color Pink. All of the wood furniture was in a tan color with pink cherry blossom flowers and pink trims.**

 **Page 13.**

 **The twins cribs matched the rest of the furniture and had white canopy's hanging at the end of them where the babies heads would lay down at. And there are also two pink baby bassinets that have a white canopy hanging above them as well. There were also three Lights that look like Cherry blossom flowers hanging in the room from the ceiling in the same color Pink as the walls. Mami now got really emotional and she started to cry.**

 **Sasuke saw her reaction and said to her, "I take it babe that your happy with how the Twins baby Nursery came out?"**

" **I am these are tears of Joy and Happiness. They are going to love it for I know I do." Mami said to Sasuke.**

" **That's Great. Lets now go and see the rest of what soon will be your new bedroom after we get married." Sasuke said. Then the two of them walked out of the Nursery and back to their room. Leanne had now left and went to her room so that Mami and Sasuke could take in there newly redone room alone.**

 **Sasuke and Mami had finished now looking at the rest of the bedroom, that in every way was beautiful and to both Mami and Sasuke's liking's of colors, decor, and style.**

 **Sasuke said now to Mami, "Love I have two more things to show you."**

 **Page 14.**

 **Mami said to her Raven, "There's more?"**

" **Yes." Sasuke said to her.**

 **Then the two walked outside to the huge Uchiha Homes Garage, Sasuke opened it and inside it was filled with beautiful fast sports cars of all kind. Mami's Car that the Uchiha bought her for their 3 year dating anniversary was also inside parked next to Sasuke's that was on the left of her 2014 Ford Mustang Convertible in a Matt Navy Blue Color and on the right side of her car a nice sporty style family car.**

 **Over at the Uzumaki home now Naruto was home by himself watching TV when the doorbell rings. So he gets up and answers the door and just who was at the door someone that Naruto and Mami hadn't seen in a while there three years older brother** **Keitaro Nami Uzumaki who was born on November 7th of the year 1987** **7:27pm.**

 **Keitaro looks just like there Mother Kushina Uzumaki. He has the same red color hair and blue eyes. His personality is a good toss up of both there mom and dads. He is a bit of a badass and is not one you what to mess with. He is 30 going on 31 this year.**


	9. Chapter 9

**What Lies Behind The Door: The Unexpected or True Love?**

 **A Naruto Shippuden Fan fiction**

 **By: UchihaUzumaki723n1010.**

 **Chapter 9.**

 **The Day of the 2nd Ultra-Sound appointment Part 2.**

 **The Day of the Birth of Mrs. Mami Uchiha and Mr. Sasuke Uchiha's first kids Part 1.**

 **Page 1.**

 **It's now dark, a cold night in Japan. The date is still July 30, I had just gotten back home from a very long plane flight from the USA. It was around 10:47pm when I got back home. I had some time to kill so I went to the movies first and then dinner after. Once that was over I had decied to head home. I was about to unlock my famlies house door, but I remembered that I forgot my key. So I raing to Door Bell, it seems that to me, my brother and sister always know exactly when it is that I'm going to be coming back home to see them.**

" **Hey! Welcome home Brother, it feels like Mami and I havent seen you in forever." Naruto said to Keitaro his and Maim's older brother.**

" **I know it has been a long time bro, so where is our beautyful sister at I was hoping that she would be home to welcome me back home." Keitaro said to Naruto.**

" **Well; Mami is with Sasuke at the Uchiha Mansion." Naruto said to him.**

 **Page 2.**

" **Oh; I see well I can see her then tomorrow." Keitaro said to Naruto.**

 **Over now to the Uchiha Mansion. Sasuke and Mami were back inside the house and had just finished eating dinner. The two were inside their newly redone master bedroom laying in the bed in there underwere whell talking about the past. Mami wanted to know more about her soon to be husband and brothers childhood friend so she asked Sasuke to tell her more about himself.**

 **He nodded at her and began telling her in a flashback scene, "Mami, love _you see; I myself was in the darkness for a very long time, but it was thanks to your brother Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno who had been my team mates and also my frenemies who both were fighting for me during that time back when I was a rogue ninja trying to destroy konaha the hidden leaf village that I am the me you fell in love with today. The three of us today we're nologer frenemies anymore as you know, but we are all good friends now. I say this 'cause it was the two of them that had helpped me find the right path to travel down and the day that Leanne had came to live with me and be my roommate was the day It had only hit me after the fact that Leanne and myself; we both had shared something that let us understand each other even today. That thing we both shared was that we were in the darkness and sometimes we still are from time to time now."_**

" **Wow; Sasuke I had no clue that you went through so much before I came into your life." Mami started to become emothional then she let him contuine on.**

 **Page 3.**

 **Sasuke went on talking, _"So it was back when I was still in Collage and I still had one year left till graduation day on June 18th, 2014 to go; when I had came home from Konaha City University Center, that was the collage I was going to. Their was a young woman who had looked to be around my age sitting on my porch of my house._**

 _ **I asked her, "May I help you? Are you Lost? Who are you looking for? and do we known each other at all?" I had asked her those questions 'cause I didn't recognize her for the two of us we really had never crossed paths ever before. She had looked up at me and than said to me with a look on her face, that was one I know all to well and still have from time to time.**_

 _ **The woman who had reaminded me alot of myself, had said to me,"I'm not Lost, I have no home to go to for the last family member that I had left alive is now dead. She was my sister, you might or might not have known of her, the people in this town they all had called my sister Lady Tsunade or Lady 5th."**_ **Sasuke stopped to take a few breaths.**

 **Mami now getting sleepy for it was going on 12:00 am for they had been chating since about 11:00pm said to Sasuke, "Can we call it a night Love for I am sleepy?"**

 **He looked to her now and said to her "Sure babe good night sleep well."**

 **Page 4.**

 **The next day was now here; the date is now July 31st , the time is around 9:00 am the sun was up fully now an was shining in through the windows of the bedroom waking both Mami and Sasuke up from their slumbers. Mami opened her eyes first, sat up in the bed, looked over to her half sleepy lover and said to the Raven, "Morning love, if you don't mind after we eat breakfast can you finish telling me what you were telling me last night?"**

" **Sure, and good moring to you too babe." Sasuke said.**

 **They both got outof bed went to take a shower together, got dressed for the day, went downstairs to the kitchen where Leanne had made everyone Breakfast of franch taost with eggs for her and Mami and for sasuke she mad him franch toast with tomato and cheese. When she saw them she said, "Morning you two I made us breakfast."**

" **Thank you Leanne for this." Mami said as both her and Sasuke sat down to eat with Leanne.**

 ***I Time skip now to about 10:30 am.* Everyone has finished eating, doing the clean up and were talking in the livingroom. Mami said to Sasuke, "So can you tell me the rest now?"**

 **Page 5.**

 **Sasuke nodded to Mami then he picked up where he left off at in his story last night, _"Hold it are you Leanne Ivy Senju? Is that really you? You are alive we all had thought you had died during the last ninja war. Come lets go inside, for it's cold outside tonight. I don't do this kind of thing often so if you would like to, you are more than welcome to stay here at my home for I have the extra room and any family of Lady Tsunade the 5th hokage is more then welcome in my house."_**

 _ **Leanne had said to me, "Really? I can live with you. Thank you very much." then I said to her, "Yes, you can. By the way my name is Sasuke Uchiha. It's really nice to finally meet you.""**_ **Sasuke pussed to see if Mami or even Leanne had anything to say.**

 **Leanne spoke this time and she said, "Wow! Today that feels like it was just last year that all had happened for me."**

 **Sasuke nodded to Leanne feeling the same way as her then he went on with his story, "Mami; _You see her and I, we really didn't talk a lot back than, like we do now. Her sister the 5_ _th_ _, she had only ever talked about her a few times to my team mates and I before she so called passed away. An even when the 5_ _th_ _was brought back form her death like state she never really like to talk to us about Leanne."_ Sasuke said to her.**

 **Page 6.**

" **Yeah my sister and I we don't have a great famliy bond her and I just never see eye to eye on a lot of things." Leanne added.**

 **The Raven went on again with his story, _"So I graduated from collage on June 18_ _th_ _, of the year 2014 and her and I we will soon be nolnger living together,"_ he finished his story. **

" **Why is that Sasuke?" Mami asked him.**

" **Well Leanne and I the day before I brought you back to see the wedding gift I asked her to help me with we had a talk and," Sasuke was cut off by Leanne now, "I told him that I found a place that I can live at that is close to my sister's place so I told him that I today on July 31st of 2017 am going to be moving out of the Uchiha Mantion." she said to Mami.**

 **Over now to the Uzumaki home where Naruto and Keitaro both got out of their beds at around 10:30 am. The two boys in there own bedrooms went to take showers, had got dressed for the day, then went downstairs to the kitchen where Lady Tsunade who had stopped by early in the morning so she could make everyone Breakfast of franch taost with eggs. When she saw the two boys comming down she said to them, "Morning you two I mad us breakfast. Also I let you boys sleep in one more hour only because Keitaro you just got here late last night."**

" **Thanks Granny Tsunade." Keitaro said with a smile.**

 **Page 7.**

 **After they all were done eating at around 10:40 am Tsunade told them she needed to go and that she would see them later for Sasuke and Mami's rehersal dinner tonight at around 5:30 pm.**

 **Naruto wanted to catch up with his older brother so he asked, "So what has been going on with you since the last time you came to vist me you came with Mami and told me she was planing on moving here to Konaha after she graduates collage."**

 **Keitaro said to Naruto, "Well; a lot has happend since back then bro," Keitaro pused then he beagn a flashback story, _"So okay it was the night of my collage graduation. I had been home for 20mins. I came back from a party were drinking alcohol had been provided, mind you I'm not really able to hold alcohol really well, so after dunking a lot of it that night. I had told this girl that was my classmate her name I can't recall; so I told her what was on my mind and was bugging me for quite a while now."_**

" **What did you tell her bro?" Naruto asked him.**

 **Keitaro went on, _"well I told her that I was to be married to my high school fling, her name was Akari. I had to marry her 'cause I had gotten her pregnant."_**

 **Page 8.**

 **He paused to take a breath then continued with _, "the thing is I did not love Akari anymore, the spark we had for each other it was/is gone, an 'cause of that I began cheating on her with my collage crush who I officially began dating publicly on July 23rd, 2014."_**

" **Wow bro; is there more to this story?" Naruto asked him.**

" **Yes there is bro _; I also told her that Akari and I we had planned to get divorced on November 27th of 2014. A month before she was to give birth to our son and I said to her also that Akari and I we were going to have shared custody of our son till he become 18 years old."_ Keitaro told him.**

" **Dang bro; So you have a son, have been in a short marrage to a girl that you were not in love with, and have been through a divorce. Wow! Let me guess that's not all to this story." Naruto said.**

" **Nope there is more; my classmate She than said to me, _"Really? Alright, so you know your soon to be ex wife Akari. Well here is the thing her and I we have been going to the same collage now from the year 2012 our collage name is The University of LA or also called U-LA. The two of us we began chatting during class everyday, even today we still chat with each other. We realized that we both have a lot of things in common and so by the end of school the first day we had exchanged cell numbers and email address's." "_**

" **Wow!" Naruto said to him.**

 **Page 9.**

" **Yeah and get this, _So When I didn't say anything the girl went on speaking to me, and she said,_**

" ** _I think that over the past two years that I have been talking to her I may have fallen in Love with her, but that day when she told me on 8/7/2013 that she got married on 7/7 the month before she told me about it. I was really_ shocked by her news. _When she also told me why she had to marry and that she wasn't in Love with the person she had married. I wanted to cry."_ " Keitaro said to his brother. **

" **Wow that is some crazy shit bro." Naruto said to him.**

" **Tell me about it bro and that is not all of it. _So I had gave her a emotionless face and said nothing in reply to her when she was talking to me. When I will just call my classmate Rose, so when Rose saw that I didn't have anything to say she went on again and told me the person's name, that Akari had said to her, "His name is Keitaro Uzumaki," and Rose told me she had said back to Akari, "Even thought you don't Love him and all of this is just 'cause he ended up knocking you up after a one night thing you two had." "_**

 **Page 10.**

 **Keitaro took a deep breath and went on, _"I just keep quite so Rose could finish her story. Akari she than had corrected Rose on what she said to her. Rose told me that Akari had said to her, "No Rose the on night thing him and I had, it had happened the night before we got married. You see my marriage to Keitaro Uzumaki was a well arranged one that his adopted Mom and Dad Nanaki Shino and Jacob Shino had arranged for us back in 2011 back when we were in high school together._ It was before they both died on August of 2014 on the 1st they did that." " he told Naruto as he finished bringing him up to what has happed to him since they last saw each other,"also after December 27th, 2014 when my son was born, I an my collage crush we had broke up for she didn't want to be with me if I had a kid. My son is now 3 years old going to be 4 this December 27th of 2017 Akari and I we named him Minto Allen Uzumaki." he added.**

" **Wow Mami never told me that they both died," Naruto said to him. "so is your son with you here in Konaha Japan bro?" Naruto added.**

" **Mami I sadly think wants to believe that they are still alive even though they died almost 4 years ago now." Keitaro said to Naruto. "yes he is for last year his Mom Akari sadly passed away, but before I bring him her to meet everyone I brought him to see Iurka first so that I could talk to you and Mami before asking if the two of you would be cool with me moving in with you guys with my son." he added.**

 **Page 11.**

 **Over again we go to the Uchiha Mantion where Sasuke, Mami and Leanne were still talking together in the living room. Leanne stopped and took a breath before she continued what she was saying to them in her flashback scean story. _"So it was two weeks after this fling I had and the day before my arranged marriage was to happen with Keisuke Sarutobi; this had happend to me on July 20th 2013, that day I had began to feel sick and I'm talking like a sick I never had felt before. So the same day I had asked your twin brother Naruto Uzumaki and his back then not yet girlfriend at that time Hinata Hyuga who is now going to become his wife to take me to the DR to find out what was going on."_**

 **Mami cut in and said, "Leanne my Brother he is not dating Hinata or going to be getting Married to her for he is Dating Sakura-Chan."**

" **Right I forgot that your brother Naruto-kun is dating Sakura-chan; my bad," Leanne said then she went on with her story, _"So After the DR took some blood work from me and she got the pee testing results back, she told me this..."Congrats to you Leanne Ivy Senju-Sarutobi you are going to be a Mother." She told me after a breath... "I looked at the DR shocked."_ and then she went on to tell us what she said to her. _"How? I have not had sex unprotected with my husband yet and the night before we got married we had sex using a condom. At least I think we did?"_**

 **The Dr said to me. _"Sometimes condoms can brake during sex it is not always that it happens it's a 1% out of 100% chance that it can happen to a couple, but it can indeed happen. I would talk to your husband and tell him this news soon."_**

 **Leanne pused to see if Sasuke or Mami had anything to say to her. Mami asked her, "So Leanne you are married and have a kid?"**

" **Yes I have a son who right now is staying with his Dad for my husband and I are going through some stuff; now let me go on speaking to you guys once more, Leanne had said to the soon to be Uchiha's. _"So I wasn't sure how to tell Keisuke the news so I have been putting it off, but I'm going to tell him today when I see him, that was back on 8/7/2013, the big news and maybe when he hears that he is going to be a dad he will be happy about it. I hope."_ Leanne told them. **

" **So what happend next Leanne?" Mami asked intriged by Leanne's flashback story.**

 **She went on again, _"I walked away from the DR; I didn't see him till the next day for he was still on his mission an wasn't excpeted to be back home till the next day. When I did see him I told me him the news that I had found out and am telling to you guys now in my flashback story and he had a smile on his face when I told him he was going to be a Dad."_ Leanne said to them.**

 **Sasuke spoke now and asked Leanne, "I see; so when you told your hasband about you being Pregnant did he say that he Loves you?"**

 **Page 12.**

 **Leanne blushed as she recalled that momenet and said to them, _"yeah he did, also him and I we well, we did feel the same way for each other, you see he had been dating secretively whell married to me someone up till this year of 2017. I found out when our son was 3 years old. So I also had decied to be dating secretively whell married to him someone up till this year of 2017. I told him that I will not tell anyone about him cheating on me till him and I get divorced."_**

" **Wow, that is a lot to deal with Leanne." Mami said to her.**

 **Leanne told them that she Plans on getting divorced in November of this year on the 27th. She also asked them, "Please don't tell my husband that I said anything to you guys?"**

 **Sasuke he looked to Leanne and than said to her." Alright we won't tell him, but I'm really happy that you found someone now that you truly Love too and I can see that you truly love him who ever he be. Just keep on dating each other in secret till you get divorced this year, after that you two can publicly come out as dating, But if I were you I would wait till the the month after Mami and I get Married to do so, tell people in December of this year."**

 **Leanne said to him," Okay we'll do that."**

 ***I Time laps now a head 5 mounts.***

 **It is now November the 27th of the year 2017 and Mrs. Mami Rose Uzumaki-Uchiha and her Husband Mr. Sasuke Uchiha are being there for there good friend Mrs. Leanne Ivy Senju-Sarutobi as she is now going to be longer just that, be Ms. Leanne Ivy Senju once more. Sasuke and Mami were keepng a eye on Leanna's 4 going on 5 soon year old son Takayuki Haru Senju Sarutobi. When she and Keisuke came out of the room that they were inside singing the divorce papers.**

" **Yes finily our divorce has now went through and I'm now free of him; well kind of their is still the fact that he has to be in my life still till our son is 18 years old, but that is not to painful for me, for he is also of the Sarutobi bloodline and is that dreadfull man baby Keisuke Sarutobi's after all. Oh and by the way you two what will the twins names going to be for your daughters?" Leanne asked them as she now came up to them and her son.**

 **Page 13.**

" **So Mami and I we picked the Names Sasuri Mikoto Uchiha (who is twin A) and Mamiko Anne Uchiha (who is twin B) for them." Sasuke said to Leanne. *we time skip 1 month a head now.* We now bring you to a scean where Mami is walking with Sasuke and Leanne in a park with Leanne's son in his stroller. "Man boy time it sure does pass by fast when you are no longer in a relationship with somebody you don't truly love." Leanne said them.**

" **I know It is now a month later already; like it's now December the 17th. Leanne you and my wife have become beasties and like sisters." Sasuke said to Leanne who was pushing Takayuki in his stroller for he a frshly turned 5 year old who has a lot of engery and likes to take off away from her when they are out walking or running errends.**

" **Man get this hun so did you know that today Leanne told me when her and I were hanging out before we came here to the park and meet up with you that she and the sceart guy she was seeing just came out officially to everyone they know that they started dating this year today on December 17th , 2017. Both of them are super in love and truly really happy together. Oh and also can you believe it honey that our twin Girls are due to be welcomed into this crazy world in just 10 more days not counting today Deccember 17th." Mami said with some excitement to her voice to Sasuke.**

" **Oh yeah also by the way Love and Leanne had you two heard that Sakura Haruno who has been dating your brother Naruto, Mami now for 4 months that they broke up and he now is Dating Hinata Hyuga?" Sasuke said to them.**

 **"No Sasuke we didn't hear that news." Leanne said to him.**

" **I see so he told me first then. Oh also god, hey Leanne let me ask you do you think to that time it goes by super fast?" Sasuke asked Leanne.**

 **Leanne than replied to him. "Yeah I do. 10 days they will go by so fast. It will be December 27th in no time and your wife will ready to give birth to the twin girls at any time now."**

" **I know right, Mami she put me on call today till she is due so that if or when her water breaks, an she goes into labor and I get her phone call telling me, "Code Blue it's Time I'm going into Labor my water just broke! and I'm on my why to the hospital now!" we're dropping everything we are doing and are going to the hospital to be with her when she brings into this world the twins." Sasuke said to Leanne.**

 **Page 14.**

 ***I jump us over now ahead 10 days to December 27th.***

 **-Sasuke & Mami's P.O.V- **

**So today is the day that Mami and I both could not wait to get her. It's now December 27th the time is around 6:oo pm I had just got the call from Mami that said this..."Code Blue it's Time I'm going into Labor my water just broke! and I'm on my why to the hospital now!" So I called up her bestie Leanne told her that I got the call as I was running a errend for her. Then her and I just like I said we would do dropped everything we were doing at that time and we rushed right over to the hospital. It was after a hour of Mami being in labor with no pain killers at all to help her deal with the contractions that according to her they had felt like her pelvic bone and hip bone were being ripped out of her body from her vag. So she told me when it was all over with.**

 **So it was Myself, Mami and Leanne who for she was not married to or of blood to Mami had been told by the nurse to wait in the lobby; that were their to welcome the newest members to the Uchiha Clan. My beauitful Daughters Sasuri Mikoto Uchiha and Mamiko Anne Uchiha were no with Mami and I. Sasuri Mikoto Uchiha so you know is older than Mamiko for she was born first today at 7:33 pm in the evening were as for Mamiko Anne Uchiha was born after her at 7:37 pm in the evening today and she is 4 minutes younger than her twin big sister Sasuri Uchiha is and boy could the two of them cry, they had a set of powerful lungs on them. My wife Mami she had did a great job today. Seeing that she had them both by Natural delivery and without any pain killers for her contractions she had during her labor or as well as during the birth of the twins.**

 **Boy when she was crowning both Sasuri and Mamiko out her vag she was swearing at me her husband things I'm not going to repeat, but once they were both born out of her and she saw them she said to me this..." Mr. Sasuke Uchiha thanks to you I now have two little Princeess's in my life and right now they both look more like you {she joked with a smile on her face},but I can see that Mamiko will turn out looking more like me than you I'm 100% sure on that it's I guess you can say a mothers gut feeling."**


End file.
